Breathe Deep
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose Post Run Away Little Boy things changed in the DuGrey household leaving Rory to decipher her own feelings. Please RR. FINALLY UPDATED
1. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer:** Amy Sherman-Palladino is the genius who came up with the characters…I had the ideas and any characters you've never heard of are probably mine

**Background:** Completely AU starting right after _Run Away Little Boy _(season 2) as soon as everyone gets home from the _Romeo and Juliet_ production at Chilton. Characters from later episodes might make an appearance.

**Summary:** Things changed – Tristan's staying at Chilton, but that doesn't mean he's going to get the girl right away … but the situations that bring them together and making things harder for her to resist him. Rory, though, is having issues of her own back in Stars Hollow.

**AN:** If you like this please check out my other two stories (both Trory) _History Repeats Itself_ and _I Tried to Forget You_ and I have 4 songfics two Trory _Dreaming_ and _You Get to Me_, one lit _That Day_, and one Rogan _Invisible Man._ Please read and review those and this one…thanks J

-:

_Breathe deep and maybe you'll realize what's been under your nose_

-:

_"So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself…Mary."_

Those were the last words he said before leaving her forever. He'd been trying not to think about Rory Gilmore since the day she stomped on his heart outside Chilton by kissing her boyfriend. He'd tried absolutely everything including buying those PJ Harvey tickets just to get her attention; vying for a girl's attention wasn't something that the king of Chilton, Tristan DuGrey often had to do…usually they fell at his feet. There was something different about this girl and he thought he'd forgotten until that play. She was the one who brought up their kiss and he was the one who used it to hurt her. The last thing Tristan wanted to do was hurt Rory, but Dean was there and it made him so angry that he wanted to get her back for not feeling the same way. So many things he could've done differently, but it was too late – he was off to North Carolina in the morning.

The car ride back from Chilton was a very long one; Tristan wouldn't speak a word to his father. Every word Alan DuGrey said would go in one ear and out the other. All he could think of was the look in Rory's beautiful blue eyes when he left; the look that maybe if he stuck around there was a chance at him beating bagboy and getting the girl. When they arrived back at the DuGrey mansion, Alan decided to have a few words with his son.

"Are you listening to a single word I say, Tristan?"

"Yes father, every word. You're telling me that I'm a horrible person and that because I might ruin your perfect reputation as a Hartford elite, you're sending me away so that you can forget about me completely."

"This is for your own good."

"For my own good? You wouldn't know what was good for me if you looked you straight in the eye. I messed up once and you're going to send me away from everything I've ever known. This is total bullshit, father, we returned everything to Bowman's dad's safe, there was no harm done."

"If the incident gets out…"

"Then you won't be Mr. Perfect to the other lawyers? That's all your care about, your stupid reputation…no wonder you've never been voted father of the year."

"Any child who disrespects his father like this deserves to be sent to military school!"

"You're not a father; you know absolutely nothing about me."

"You have my genes, don't you boy?"

"Like that matters. What does grandfather think of this whole ordeal?"

"This has nothing to do with him…this has to do with you. The police told your _parents_ to handle it and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Ruining my life. You can't even give me a second chance; do you know what kind of total bullshit this is?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Well you won't give me a second chance…you won't let me change, you're just sending me away because your reputation means more than your only son."

"No! End of story."

Alan walked into his study and Tristan followed behind, he was too angry to let it end like that. He knew that there had to be a way to convince his father to let him stay in Hartford, stay at Chilton…suddenly he had an idea. He walked over to the phone on his father's desk.

"Who are you calling?"

"Why do you care, I'll be out of your life in the morning."

Tristan dialed seven familiar numbers waiting for a voice to answer on the other end. A voice he knew could save him from the hell military school would create.

"Hello?"

"Father?" Alan said puzzled.

"What can I do for you, Alan?"

"Actually grandfather, I called you. My father is sending me to military school because I did something that could hurt the DuGrey reputation if it got out, but the chance of anything getting out is very slim."

"Is this true, Alan?"

"I'm doing what's right for Tristan, father."

"You wouldn't know what was right for Tristan if it was right under your nose."

"The reason I called you was to ask if I could live with you for the time being…I don't want to leave Chilton."

"If I agree to this, there will be changes in your behavior, Tristan. But I will call Headmaster Charleston now and have you re-enrolled in Chilton."

"Thank you, grandfather. I will be over soon."

Tristan didn't say another word to his father, simply packed many of the thing in his bedroom and walked out the door. His brand new Porsche took him across town to his grandfather's mansion which was slightly larger than the one he was used to. Janlen had always been Tristan's confidante; he was always there for him. The first thing he did upon entering the house was hug his grandfather and thank him for allowing him to stay.

"There's a girl, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's the reason you want to stay at Chilton."

"No, I just don't want to change everything, and seriously, could you see me at military school."

Tristan and Janlen laughed as they walked in Janlen's study to call Headmaster Charleston.

"Isn't it a little late?" Tristan asked looking at the clock which said 10pm.

"I've called him later; remember he's a friend of mine."

Janlen continued to talk to Headmaster Charleston for a little while and it seemed to Tristan there was some kind of deal being made, but it didn't matter – that Monday morning he would still be at Chilton not in North Carolina. As soon as Janlen got off the phone he told Tristan that his re-enrollment was complete but there were conditions. Willing to accept anything, Tristan listened to what his grandfather had to say…there were going to be a lot of changes, starting with a study partner. Everything was so much better, he couldn't wait to see everyone's faces in the morning.

-:

Lorelai and Rory Gilmore walked back into their house after their food at Luke's ready to crash. Lorelai could tell that something was bothering Rory, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She seemed to rub off the kiss with Paris, but there was a gleam in her eye when she was talking to that boy earlier.

"Rory, that guy that you were talking to…what that Satan?"

"Who…umm…yea," she responded flustered.

Lorelai wanted answers and when Rory was tired she was the most susceptible to anything her mother wanted.

"So, Rory, what did he say?"

"He told me that he was kicked out of school…"

"And…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know there was more."

"And that if Dean wasn't there he would've kissed me."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No," Rory answered way too quickly.

Lorelai wasn't convinced but she knew that Tristan was gone so it didn't matter what Rory felt. Rory on the other hand couldn't stop replaying that moment in her head. She wasn't sure how she felt…she was going to miss Tristan and maybe she even wanted him to kiss her. Dean had been great, but the past couple of days she'd seen a side to him that she wasn't sure she liked. He was jealous of Tristan and acting completely irrational…he knew that Tristan was trying to mess with her; he knew that Rory would never have feelings for Tristan…or would she? Rory didn't know how she felt, but it didn't matter much anymore, it was something she'd have to realize earlier. It'd been a while since she'd last seen him; probably since the PJ Harvey incident. She remembered that he'd been there with her books but after she kissed Dean, Tristan was gone but the books were on the ground. It made her think of a conversation she'd had with Dean after the Chilton Formal.

_"I seriously don't know what got into him."_

_ "He has a thing for you."_

_ "No he doesn't. It's just a game to him or something."_

_ "He has a thing for you."_

_ "He does nothing but insult me and make me miserable"_

_ "He has a thing for you."_

Rory had been so convinced that Tristan didn't, that after that night she wasn't worried about it. Even after the kiss at Madeline's party, Rory still didn't think Tristan could like her. But after the way he looked at her when he left, something seemed different. Maybe the girl he was talking about after his date with Paris wasn't Summer…

She left herself to those thoughts and fell asleep; she did have to go to school in the morning.

-:

Monday morning at Chilton was going to be exactly the same as every other day had been, except there would be no one waiting at Rory's locker to mock her. Tristan wasn't going to be there and Rory realized that she was going to miss him being around. She opened her locker to find there had been a letter slipped inside, one from Headmaster Charleston's office.

_Miss Gilmore – please report to my office when you arrive at school._

- _Headmaster Charleston_

Rory was always one to do as she was told so she went straight to the headmaster's office. The secretary sent her inside and there was the biggest shock since she'd arrived at Chilton. Sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk was none other than Tristan DuGrey. She wanted to ask what he was doing there, but not in front of the headmaster because she didn't know how it was going to turn out.

"You wanted to see my Headmaster?"

"Yes, Miss Gilmore…Mr. DuGrey here has been getting into a bit of trouble as I'm sure you're well aware. I would like you to be his study partner, just to help him get himself on the right track."

"I guess I can do that…" Rory responded skeptically.

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore."

Tristan couldn't believe his luck, out of every student at Chilton, Rory was the one chosen to help him get back on track. He knew that he would end up making her life a living hell, but he also knew it was a way to get her to see that here was more to him.

"Well, _study partner_, I guess it's time to head to class."

Rory didn't like the way that he said that or the way that he was always messing with her head, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. Saying no to Headmaster Charleston wasn't an option…Rory was stuck. It wasn't going to be easy to figure out her feelings with Tristan always there. After Tristan left the office, Rory decided to ask the headmaster a question.

"If you don't mind me asking – why did you choose me?"

"Well, Miss Gilmore, you are an excellent student. You went from being so far behind to being on the top of the class with people like Miss Geller."

"Why didn't you ask Paris, though?"

"She never showed the qualities that I see in you. I see you as having the patience to help a student such as Mr. DuGrey."

"Thank you for trusting me, Headmaster."

Rory was still disappointed that she had to do this, but she knew that there was no getting out of it. She had to be the perfect student, that's the way it had always been. Helping Tristan was something she could put on her transcript, that's it…he was going to help her get into Harvard. She walked out of the headmaster's office to see Tristan waiting for her.

"Disappointed, Mary?"

"If I'm going to help you, you're going to have to learn my name."

"But you smiled last night when I called you Mary."

"That's because I thought you were leaving."

"Or maybe it was because you thought I was going to kiss you."

Rory didn't want to admit it, but Tristan's comment about the kiss was what gave her that smile…

**AN:** If this story gets a good response then I will continue it.


	2. Hello Mr Hemingway

**AN:** I got so many reviews to the first chapter that I'm putting adding to this story above my other one for right now. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy where I'm going with this story. I'm taking some of the ideas that my reviewers gave and just changing them up a little – don't worry, I'll try to steer away from the clichés.

Rory just looked at Tristan as he flashed her that infamous smirk, the same one she'd seen so many times. All she could think of was the night before and how she'd realized that she didn't want Tristan to leave. Dean had been getting jealous, possessive, and it was all over nothing – she didn't feel anything for Tristan at that rehearsal…until he almost kissed her. Rory wanted to hurt herself for even thinking about it, but when she was lying on that table dead, she just wanted Tristan to say his line and kiss her, but no – that couldn't happen.

_"Line."_

_ "Thus with a kiss, I die," Paris barked, "how hard is that to remember?"_

_ "Thus with a kiss, I die…then I kiss her, right?"_

_ "Yes. You say, 'thus with a kiss, I die,' then you kiss her and die."_

Tristan was thinking of that night as well – he knew the line very well, he just wanted to make a big deal out of it. Dean was standing right there and since Rory had asked so nicely for the kiss not to be mentioned, he of course had to mention it. Tristan wasn't sure why he turned into such a child when it came to Rory but he was head over heels and that in itself was an all new feeling.

"As much as I know you love staring at me Mary, or should I say Miss Gilmore, but I think we should be off to class."

"Staring at you? In your dreams, Tristan."

"Every night, Mary, every single night."

"I'll let Dean know."

"Like bagboy could do anything to me."

"He showed you up at the dance," she joked.

"Oh yeah, so very much."

The two walked off to class in silence and Rory just imagined what it would be like telling Dean that she was Tristan's "study partner," it was going to be interesting. Rory and Tristan only had a few classes together, English and Shakespeare being two of them. Since Rory was such a great writer, the teachers knew that she would be a good influence on Tristan especially since there was a paper due later that week on _the Old Man and the Sea_. Little did they know, Rory was getting her own help analyzing the book.

-:

That day when Rory got home, Lorelai could tell there was something up, of course she could – Lorelai picked up on everything when it came to Rory.

"So how was school today, kid?"

"Same as always…why?" Rory asked very hesitantly.

"Okay, spill."

"Tristan's back, I don't know what happened – but he's back."

"And you have a thing for him?"

"No! Not even close mom, I love Dean. As much as I'd love to continue this comedy act, I have to go meet Jess."

"Jess? Why?"

"Homework."

Without another word, Rory left for the diner where Jess was going to help her get through the boring Hemingway novel.

-:

Tristan went back to his grandfather's after school that day and he couldn't get the smirk off his face. In the next few months he'd be spending so much time with Rory instead of being thousands of miles away. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect; he could show her that he could change…maybe Rory would realize that it was possible for Tristan DuGrey to be a one woman man. Suddenly the smirk disappeared and the only look on his face expressed pure curiosity with a little anger mixed in. Standing in the foyer of his grandfather's house was none other than Alan DuGrey.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home then send you to North Carolina."

"I'm staying here."

"You walked out of my house yesterday going against everything I said. You are my son and you are to follow my rules. I don't know where we went wrong on you, Tristan."

"Went wrong on me? You didn't even raise me – you had nannies to do that while you were off doing whatever help was willing."

"Don't talk to your father like that, now get your things and get in the car – your flight is at 7 tonight."

"What do you think you're doing, Alan?" Janlen came out of his office.

"Taking my son off your hands."

"Maybe I want him here."

"He's my son, father, I shall do with him what I like and he's leaving for North Carolina tonight."

"No."

Tristan looked at his grandfather surprised at the fight he was putting up. The last thing Tristan wanted was to be sent to North Carolina and he knew that Janlen had the power over Alan to keep him in Hartford. He knew that without Janlen's help he would be on the next flight to military school…also known as the final destination.

"Alan, you're taking the boy away from his life. The last thing I want is for my grandson to turn out anywhere near as selfish as my son. I don't know what happened to you, but perhaps it's my fault for not being around enough. Tristan doesn't deserve to be a self centered bastard like his father and I want him to stay here with me and remain in Chilton."

The words coming out of Janlen's mouth were shocking to both Alan and Tristan. Not only could they not believe the way he was describing his own son, but taking the blame as well? This was not the Janlen DuGrey that either had known…there must've been something striking this kindness in him. Perhaps he'd found out that Tristan with all of his problems, had been at the top of his graduation class? Maybe he wanted to make up for not being there for Alan growing up by taking care of Tristan? Every teenage boy made mistakes and Tristan was no different – his grandfather strongly believed he had another chance to bring things all together.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, father," Alan exclaimed.

"Leave the boy here."

"No…he is going to North Carolina."

"He is staying right here."

Janlen said that last sentence with so much force that Alan felt there was nothing to do other than agree. When a kind man like Janlen DuGrey said anything forceful, everyone listened. Tristan knew that he was being used as a pawn by his grandfather, but he didn't care if it meant he could stay in Chilton – if it meant he could be near Rory Gilmore.

Alan realized that he was no longer welcome in his father's home so he slowly walked out angrily. He knew that it would be all over the social circle within a day and everyone would know how Tristan was staying with his grandfather due to his father's incompetence when it came to raising a child. He did not agree at all that he had nothing to do with Tristan's life – he created Tristan's life therefore he had everything to do with it. Giving up his son to a military school was one thing, but losing him to his father was something completely different.

"Thank you, grandfather."

"So tell me, Tristan, who's the girl?"

"What?"

"I saw you through the window; that was the same smirk I had when I was your age. I know there's a girl and if she's good enough then I won't send you out after your father."

"Rory Gilmore," Tristan responded almost shyly. He blushed like a little girl then became more embarrassed at the way he was acting in front of his grandfather.

"Richard and Emily's granddaughter? What a fine girl she is, now fill me in on what made your day."

Tristan came to the realization that life with his grandfather was going to be very different than with his parents – everything was going to be perfect.

-:

Rory walked into the diner and saw Luke cleaning off the counters. Dean had been sitting there talking to Luke for some reason – Luke hated Dean so seeing them talking civilly scared Rory a little. She walked closer to the two of them and Dean stood up and gave Rory a small, delicate, kiss. The expression on Luke's face changed drastically; he wasn't afraid to show that he didn't like Rory and Dean together.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jess…"

"What?! Why!?" Dean was getting defensive.

"He's helping me out with something for school."

"Why is he helping you with something for _your_ school when he can't even manage to show up to his own classes?"

"It's Hemingway, Jess loves Hemingway, and I hate Hemingway."

Dean didn't look very happy, maybe it was because he realized he couldn't name a single work by Hemingway. He also didn't like it when Rory made Jess seem smarter than him; it seemed lately she'd been doing that a lot. He had actually been talking to Luke about Jess's lack of presence at Stars Hollow High, something that Luke hadn't been very happy about.

"What do you need his help with?"

"Analyzing everything, he knows this book inside out…who better to help me?"

Dean couldn't hide his jealousy at all so he just kissed Rory and left. Just as he'd been doing that Jess walked out of the back and witnessed everything. He loved it when Dean was jealous because it meant that he had a chance with Rory. Ever since he moved to Stars Hollow, he knew that Rory was the only person in town who would give him a chance. She had kindness coming out of every last bit of her and she was the only one as well read as he was. He walked over to her and motioned to the corner table where the two of them and dear old Ernest took a seat.

"Okay, what do you need me to help you with?"

Jess could tell Rory was a little preoccupied with something and then he noticed Dean standing outside watching them attentively.

"Why does he have to be like that?"

"Because he's a jerk."

"No, he's not. Dean's amazing and I love him…"

"Okay, back to Hemingway."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Rory was still staring out the window and Jess knew there was no way she would concentrate with Dean watching their every move. He suggested a change of location; knowing that going upstairs to the apartment would be a little awkward he decided against it (even though he liked when the town started with their dramatic gossip) and suggested going to the Gilmore house. Jess escorted Rory back to her house and on the way rambled all sorts of compliments to the works of Ernest Hemingway. Rory still wasn't paying very much attention so Jess knew that if it continued he would someway have to divert her attention. They walked into the house and were greeted by Lorelai.

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Jess."

Lorelai looked at Rory and wondered what was wrong, but she wasn't going to ask while Jess was over. Suddenly she didn't think it was about Tristan anymore; she didn't think Tristan was going to be in the picture much outside of school. Jess took Rory and the two sat down on the couch and once again opened the book between them.

"Why did he get so jealous? You're just helping me with homework."

"He's jealous, he knows that he can't help you the way that I can."

Rory wasn't sure how to take that statement. She knew that Jess was right; he was more intelligent than Dean ever could be. Maybe she was starting to grow out of whatever was going on with her and Dean. He wasn't making her as happy as he once had and she was noticing that conversations with Jess were intellectually stimulating while with Dean they were nothing close.

"I love him, Jess, I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"No, you don't?"

"What?"

"You don't love Dean. If you did than you would know exactly why he was watching us, why he doesn't trust you with me."

Rory started to really think about what Jess said and she realized that maybe he was right. Maybe the reason she was looking at Tristan differently had nothing to do with Tristan – it had everything to do with Dean. She was changing, or maybe he was, but she wasn't getting the same butterflies when they kissed as she did in the beginning. The two started talking Hemingway and Rory was constantly going on about how boring it was. Jess could tell through the complaining that she was still in a daze over Dean and he figured out how to end it once and for all.

Jess slowly leaned in closer to Rory and pressed his lips against hers; with the butterflies flying through her body, Rory wasn't going to push him away. Jess noticed this and began to deepen the kiss, Rory willingly allowed it.

**AN:** For those of you who don't like lits, this is not going to be one for long – the story is a Trory.


	3. My Head is Spinning

**AN:** Thanks soooo much for the reviews, I think I've gotten a better response to this story than any others.

Smile – thanks for the input, one of the things you said you didn't like will be "changed" I guess in this chapter. I have a lot of ideas and I'm trying for things that I haven't seen very much of.

"Jess, stop," Rory pushed him away. She couldn't believe what she'd just done, it was so impulsive and so not Rory Gilmore. There was still Dean to think about, they were together – she loved Dean. At least she kept telling herself that she loved Dean and what just happened with Jess had been one huge mistake. Everything was just an impulsive action, she didn't want to kiss Jess…she was confused, he was helping…

Jess just looked at Rory; he could see the confusion in her eyes. He fought the smile after what had happened and thought he should leave.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yeah…umm…I think I can handle Hemingway. I'll … umm … see you later."

Jess got up and left and Rory just sat on the couch staring off into space. A few minutes later, Lorelai walked into the living room to see her daughter sitting alone and looking like something had happened.

"What happened, kid?"

Rory didn't respond, she continued to sit and stare into space. She wanted to see Dean and tell him everything, but it wouldn't work out so well. He wanted to go to the Romeo and Juliet rehearsals less than a week earlier because he didn't trust Tristan. He was possessive and Rory thought she liked it that way. She started to remember when she asked Tristan not to mention the kiss – she told him how great things were. Were things really that stable with Dean?

_"Look, things are really good for me and Dean right now, and I don't want anything to mess that up…"_

_ "So things are good for you two, huh?" Tristan had responded._

For some reason Tristan had looked upset after that conversation and Rory wasn't quite sure why. She wasn't even too sure why she'd noticed. The poor girl was only 16 and her head was spinning in circles; she began to realize why most teenage girls hate boys. She knew that she loved Dean but then there was Jess and the way the kiss made her feel…then there was Tristan, there was just something about him.

"Rory?" Lorelai repeated.

"Oh, sorry mom, what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Umm…yea, just confused by Hemingway."

"Okay…if you say so, you ready to go to Luke's for dinner?"

Rory agreed with so much hesitation that Lorelai knew something happened with Jess, but she didn't want to make it obvious. She suggested going elsewhere, but Rory insisted going to Luke's. As the girls walked in Jess simply stared pretending that he felt nothing for Rory. The Gilmores sat down and waited for Luke to come over and ask what they wanted. He watched Rory look over at Jess and just like Lorelai, he was wondering what happened.

After they finished eating, Lorelai watched Rory still staring at Jess as they were leaving. On the walk back to the house, she knew that she had to get something out of Rory.

"Okay, spill."

"What?"

"You and Jess."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Something happened with you and Jess. You were staring at him in there and he was looking right through you and since I don't like him, I normally wouldn't care that he wasn't paying attention to you – but apparently there's something that upset you so spill."

"Jess kissed me…and I kissed him back. I don't know what happened, it was like impulse or something. When I realized what was going on I made him stop and he said that it would be best if he left."

"Are you going to tell Dean?"

"I have to…but I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Do you want to practice on me again?"

"After what happened last time…"

_"Can I ask you one more question? Do you think my hair looks cool?" Lorelai said in that "Dean" voice._

_ "Bye," the laughing, but annoyed Rory had responded._

_ "'Cause, you know, some days I wake up and I'm like, cool. Some times I like could be cooler."_

Lorelai had continued like that to make Rory laugh about the situation and it had worked, but this time it was much more serious. The kiss with Tristan had come while they were broken up and still in Rory's head it meant nothing. It wasn't that the kiss with Jess had meant anything; at least Rory didn't think it did, but she was with Dean and she did love him.

More than anything, Lorelai wanted to do something to help her daughter, but she knew that talking to Dean was the only thing that Rory could do. Suddenly she realized that her nightmares were starting to come true – Rory was falling for her first bad boy…Rory was falling for Jess.

That night Rory didn't sleep at all…she could only think of Jess and how she would tell Dean. Things were going to fall apart; Dean was going to hate her. Maybe if she told him how much she loved him; maybe then he would understand that she didn't know why she kissed Jess. Then again she kissed another guy and in the back of her mind, she enjoyed it.

-:

Tuesday morning came and Tristan woke up with a smile on, it was going to be another day with Rory Gilmore always there. He looked around at the room in his grandfather's house and he realized there was nothing in it that made it his. Sure his clothes and a few other belongings had been brought over – but the personal touch was back in his father's house. He considered that day after school going over to his parents' house and picking up a few more things. It wasn't like they'd notice anyway, no one noticed anything in that house – his parents couldn't care less what he did.

Tristan put on his uniform and went downstairs to find the same maid his grandfather always had putting breakfast on the table. Perhaps it was because Janlen was such a kind man, Tristan wasn't sure, but he always kept maids unlike most of the Hartford socialites. After breakfast, Tristan jumped in his BMW and headed off to Chilton…first stop when he got there…Rory's locker.

-:

After a nearly sleepless night, Rory got up and showered before stumbling over to Luke's for coffee before getting on the bus to Chilton. Luckily during the time she spent in the diner, Jess was either upstairs or had already left for school and Rory didn't see him. She drank half of the coffee within a few minutes and asked Luke for more before leaving. He made some type of comment about her being like her mother and muttered something about dying under his breath but reluctantly poured Rory's coffee and she walked out the door towards the bus stop.

Rory started walking towards her locker in her very sleepy state and was stopped along the way by Paris.

"We got an 'A'"

"What?"

"On the Shakespeare project, we got an 'A'"

"That's nice," Rory responded.

"Why aren't you happy about this?"

"I'm thrilled, Paris, can't you tell," sarcasm was dripping with every word, "I'm just tired."

Paris walked away wondering what was on Rory's mind. Then she looked over and saw Tristan standing by Rory's locker and suddenly it all made sense…or so she thought. The day before she'd been very sick and her Portuguese nanny forced her to stay home. Paris was very much against the idea, but she was too weak to fight. She still wasn't feeling completely better the next day, but Paris Geller knew how to act perfect.

Rory got to her locker and saw Tristan standing there…waiting. When she looked tired and annoyed, the child inside Tristan made that smirk come to his face. On the inside he wanted to know what was bothering her, but he knew that if he asked and showed concern she wouldn't buy it – she'd think that was the act.

"Good morning, teach."

"I'm not your teacher, Tristan; I'm just helping you stay on track."

"Well then 'helper' we have a paper due Friday that I need your assistance with."

"I can't do it today," she said thinking about what she had to do.

"Why? Do you have a date with bagboy?"

"I just can't, Tristan," she snapped.

"Okay, okay…tomorrow after school at my house…well my grandfather's house?"

"Fine, I'll check the bus schedule because mom needs the car."

"I'll drive you home."

Rory was a little skeptical, but she promised Headmaster Charleston. She then realized that he said he was at his grandfather's house and became curious…she wanted to know why he wasn't living with his parents and if that had anything to do with staying in Chilton. She then pushed the thoughts aside…it was just the journalist in her coming out. Tristan escorted Rory to class and tried his hardest to keep the banter to a minimum; she didn't seem to be in the mood for it. Rory liked the well behaved Tristan; she had some time for her thoughts.

It came time for lunch and Rory was sitting alone, as usual because that was how she liked it. She couldn't choose a book to read in her own room so she took one of Lorelai's corny romance novels. As she read, Rory began to realize it was a mistake – the book was about a woman who had to choose between three lovers…Rory's confusion wasn't going away very easily. This kiss with Jess and having to talk to Dean about it later was starting to be in the front of Rory's mind. Then there was Tristan, he seemed to be everywhere…including sitting right next to her.

"You're supposed to stay with me throughout the day."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory responded with sarcasm, "I thought you knew how to eat on your own – but if you'd like I can cut your food for you."

"Will you feed me too?"

"Oh of course I will, Trissy."

"Okay Gilmore, you crossed a line there."

Rory laughed and Tristan couldn't help but smile when he saw her expression. He was thinking about how he'd never seen anything that beautiful. Tristan didn't leave the seat next to Rory and she went back to her book without another word. He just watched her read and decided that he wasn't going to be a pain in the ass for the time being. The bell rang for the end of lunch and Tristan walked silently next to Rory wanting to say something but he didn't – it was the only way to get her to see that there is so much more to him.

The day ended and Tristan followed Rory back to her locker.

"School's over, Tristan, you don't have to follow me anymore."

"Buy I want to, Mary."

"Well, I have to go catch my bus so I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll drive you."

"No need. I told you, I have things to do today…goodbye Tristan."

"Goodbye Rory."

He used her name? Rory looked at him confused, maybe he just slipped? She wasn't exactly sure why, but when she saw his smirk chills went down her spine. This wasn't how Rory wanted to feel; she wished that she could go home and see Dean and have everything go back to how it was. She wanted to tell Dean she loved him but Rory Gilmore couldn't lie. The truth was she didn't love Dean…but she wasn't sure if she liked Jess that way – or even Tristan.

The bus ride home seemed to be longer than usual. Rory just stared out the window thinking of what she was going to say to Dean. It all would have to come out in some way or another; she couldn't play games with him. The bus arrived in Stars Hollow and Rory simply said to herself, "this is it."

-:

Janlen DuGrey was sitting in his office on the phone when Tristan arrived back at the house. Tristan wanted to talk to his grandfather, but decided to wait until he got off the phone until Janlen motioned him into the office.

"I'm talking to Richard Gilmore," he informed Tristan who then developed a childish grin. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Richard! Dinner with you and Emily would be great on Friday night," there was a pause, "oh? Your daughter and granddaughter will be there? Well, seven it is. I will see you on Friday."

With that Janlen got off the phone and looked at his smiling grandson.

"Richard called me about business and I told him that you were living here so he invited us to dinner on Friday night."

"And Rory will be there?" the hopeful Tristan asked.

"Yes, she will."

Tristan smiled, he couldn't think of any words. He was going to see Rory outside of her Chilton uniform and dressed nicely for a dinner at the elder Gilmore's. He couldn't wait for the rest of the week – everything was going so perfectly for him.

-:

Rory got off the bus and looked around; Dean was supposed to meet her on the bench like he always did. He wasn't there, she figured he was just running late and started to pace. Finally after about 15 minutes, Dean showed up…he walked over to Rory, apologized, and gave her a gentle kiss, but she pushed away.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk," Rory said slowly. Dean could tell by her tone that there was something going on and he wasn't going to like it. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it all. Yesterday when Jess was helping me out with _the Old Man and the Sea_ he was telling me that you were jealous and that's why you cared so much about me studying with him and I told him over and over that he was wrong. I told him that you couldn't possibly be jealous and that you weren't watching us through the window at Luke's but he kept insisting. After a while he gave up and we just worked on the book, but I was still thinking about stuff, I don't even know where my mind was. Then Jess kissed me," Dean's face grew very angry, "and I kissed him back. I don't know why I did it, but I did and to be completely honest with you I kind of liked it. I don't know what to do now; I don't know how I feel about Jess, but the sparks – the ones that I had with you…they're gone."

Dean looked at Rory completely shocked at her lack of taking a breath during that entire thing, but also hurt. He knew when Jess came to down that there was something going on, it was their mutual love for books. Dean didn't want to admit it out loud, but he knew that it was going to happen. There wasn't enough in common keeping him and Rory together, there wasn't very much for them to talk about.

"I don't know what to say, Rory. I guess this time we're over for good."

Rory couldn't respond; she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't. She didn't love him and she was finally coming to terms with that. Dean was going to be something of the past because she didn't think she could keep his friendship after this.

"Can we still be friends?"

"I don't know, Rory. You kissed another guy – not just another guy…Jess. You know I don't like Jess and your mom doesn't like Jess."

"What does my mom have to do with this? Have you been talking to her about Jess?"

"No, I just know Lorelai doesn't like him."

"I don't know how I feel about Jess; I need to figure that out."

"Well have fun with that because I'm out of here."

With that Dean was gone and Rory was left alone with her thoughts once again. She walked home and collapsed on the couch. The tears started and didn't stop; Lorelai got home and found Rory there and just sat down next to her. She consoled her crying daughter without a word.


	4. Stunning Revlation

**AN: **I didn't get quite as many reviews on chapter 3 as on the previous 2 which is why it took me a little longer to write this one. Well…enjoy and please review. J I've updated all of my stories – my Rogan called _Dear Logan_, a Trory _I Tried to Forget You_, and this one please read and review those also.

Lorelai didn't have to ask what was wrong; she knew that Rory was the type to do the right thing. Rory told Dean everything. This time Lorelai didn't think wallowing was going to be necessary but she knew that Rory had to be kept from doing anything with Jess.

Rory thought to herself that perhaps she was only crying because she was so confused about everything. Everything with Dean was over and there wasn't going to be any fixing it this time – he was very set in his decision to end it. There was something about that kiss with Jess though; Rory had thought about it so much and came to so many conclusions. He was a good friend and possibly nothing more – he was someone she could talk to about intelligent subjects instead of the usual surface conversation with Dean. Jess was at her level which reminded her; she needed to get to work on her Hemingway paper so that she could help Tristan with his the next night.

"I have to go to the diner," she said to her mother who was still worried.

"The Hemingway thing?"

"Yeah, meet me there for dinner?"

"Okay, but no kissing this time."

"Mom!"

"I mean it, Rory. Jess isn't good for you."

"So Dean told me," she said in an exasperated tone.

Without another word, Rory walked out the door and headed over to Luke's where she found Jess cleaning the counter. He looked over at her and immediately walked into the back; it hurt him when Rory got upset over the kiss and he didn't know about the breakup with Dean yet.

"Hey Rory," Luke said, "What can I get for you?"

"I need Jess's help with homework if you can spare him for a few minutes."

"Jess!"

Jess walked back behind the counter and Luke motioned that Rory was asking about him. He looked at her and she held up the book so he reluctantly joined her at the corner table in front of the window.

"No audience today?" Rory just looked at Jess confused until he added, "Where's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," those words were familiar to Rory.

Jess didn't say a word in response because he knew that the kiss he and Rory had shared was the reason for it. Rory didn't seem too upset about the breakup and she was more focused on learning about Ernest Hemingway than she had been the night before. After an hour of working, Lorelai showed up and joined Rory for dinner. Luke made some type of comment about how the food they were getting was going to kill them then reluctantly served the girls and Jess went back to work.

Lorelai didn't want to ask how the study session was because she wasn't happy with Rory spending time with Jess. She didn't want Rory to be involved with a bad boy because he would eventually hurt her…Christopher was a bad boy in high school and he hasn't gotten much better since. Lorelai didn't want her daughter to feel the same way she had when things ended with Christopher; she knew though that Rory wouldn't repeat her mistakes especially not with Jess.

After dinner the two girls went back to the Gilmore house and Rory got to work on the paper for her English class which was due on Friday. Lorelai asked why she was in such a rush to get it done now when it wasn't' due until Friday and expected Rory's answer to be that she was an overachiever – the words were a shock to her.

"I have to go to Tristan's tomorrow and help him with it."

"What?"

"I told you yesterday, Headmaster Charleston asked me to help Tristan stay on track and this is part of that. He's going to drive me to his grandfather's house after school and then once we're done getting everything together for his paper he's going to drive me home."

Lorelai didn't know what to say in response to this; she knew that Rory couldn't stand Tristan, but she was pretty calm about going to his house. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad?

"Are you going to be able to deal with Tristan for that long or should I call you and fake an emergency?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, if I can deal with Jess then I can deal with Tristan. He's not being as much of a pain because he needs me help and knows that I can walk away at any point because Headmaster Charleston would believe me over him."

"Okay, but I'll be at the Inn until 6 if you need me. Will you be home for dinner or will be experiencing fine dining in the home of Janlen DuGrey."

"What kind of person would pick dinner at a rich home when she can go to Luke's?"

"Good answer."

Lorelai wasn't worried anymore; Rory seemed to have everything under control. Rory on the other hand was terrified of going to Tristan's grandfather's house. The boy had done nothing but harass her since the day they met except for that night at Madeline's party. That was a fluke thing though; Rory just hoped that Paris didn't find out about it because she would flip and the two finally had a good relationship going. Paris was accepting Rory as her equal and dealing with the fact that she wasn't the absolute best.

The next morning Rory went to school to find Tristan at her locker at always, this time he was talking to a pretty blonde and had that characteristic smirk on his face. Rory opened her locker and ignored that he was even there until he decided to say something right before she walked away.

"Morning, Mary."

"Good morning, Tristan."

"So, what's first on today's agenda?"

"Weren't you in the middle of something?"

"Oh, you mean Missy? We were just making a date – are you jealous?"

"Not at all."

Tristan hid the look of pain that he knew would become evident; the only reason he'd even talked to Missy was because he wanted to make Rory jealous. He didn't want to be the playboy of Chilton if he could have Rory, but first he had to find a way to get her attention. He finally thought up a comeback and hoped she wouldn't notice the delay.

"Is that small town boyfriend of yours keeping you satisfied?"

Annoyed with the implication, Rory simply responded, "We broke up."

"Aw, trouble in paradise?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the day, Tristan was hoping that he was part of the reason his Mary ended things with her boyfriend. He wanted to know all of the details and thought he could get them out of her after school. Tristan wanted to learn that there was more to Rory Gilmore than met the eye – he had already fallen, more would just make him fall harder. Tristan DuGrey didn't get crushes – he had flings; he'd mess around with a girl then move on to someone else with both parties remaining quite _satisfied_.

When the school day was over, Rory waited at her locker for her annoyance to join her and take her in his Porsche back to his grandfather's mansion. She could only imagine what it was going to look like – would it be like her grandparents or even grander? Her thoughts were interrupted by an arm being draped around her.

"Ready, Mary?"

"If you want my help with everything you better learn my name…fast."

He didn't respond, just led her to the car. As a way to impress her, Tristan bought a CD at the PJ Harvey concert which he found a random girl to go to with him. Rory quickly identified the music and was content with listening to it thought at the same time she wondered why Tristan had it. He didn't even know who PJ Harvey was when he'd invited Rory to go to the concert.

The mansion was so much more than Rory had expected, it made her grandparents' look like a pool house in comparison. The exterior alone was amazing and Tristan could tell the look of admiration and told her that there was more on the inside. They were greeted when they walked in by Janlen himself who had just gotten off the phone from a business call.

"You must be Rory; your grandfather has told me so much about you. I'm Janlen DuGrey."

"Hi, Mr. DuGrey."

"I hope you're doing a good job teaching Tristan; he has to get his grades up to stay in Chilton."

"I'm doing my best."

"He is a bit of a pain sometimes, isn't he?"

The two laughed at Tristan's expense as he led Rory up the stairs. They went into a room that looked almost like a studio apartment. There was a bed on one side with a dresser and a desk with a laptop sitting open on it. The background was an almost naked woman proving to Rory that they were in Tristan's room. On the other side of the room was a couch with a coffee table and a nice sized television; Rory followed as Tristan went over to the couch and looked at the books spread across the table.

Rory started out simple by asking Tristan if he'd thought of a thesis for the paper and when he said that he hadn't, Rory knew that it was going to be a long night. Every attempt Rory made to give Tristan a new idea, he turned it into some type of innuendo. It seemed as though each word that came out of Tristan's mouth was a ploy to get Rory into his bed. She showed that she wasn't that kind of girl with a comeback to every statement.

Rory's comebacks just made Tristan want her more. At first it was just about the chase, now it was a benefit.

"I'm going to be here for a while, do you mind if I change out of my uniform."

"Taking off your clothes for me, Mary? Wow, I feel honored."

"Can it, Tristan – where's the bathroom."

"Make a right in the hall third door on your left."

Rory went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt. It didn't click to her that the t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination about her figure; she was a modest girl and didn't notice things like that. Tristan had only seen her in anything other than her Chilton uniform a few times and the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal was the only time she was dressed casually.

When Rory walked back into the room, Tristan stared at her in awe. Not only was she the most interesting and intelligent girl he'd ever met, but she was also absolutely beautiful. She didn't have to try to catch his eye; her body did it for her. Immediately, Tristan switched the subject back to studying to prevent anything from popping up.

After a few hours, Tristan had the idea of what to write for his paper, but didn't want Rory to go home. He told her that they'd order a pizza and just relax for a while. Since Tristan was her ride, Rory couldn't really object to that. While they were waiting for the pizza, Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Am I sick yet?"

"Nope, I'll be home probably in 2 hours or so, we're almost done."

"Okay…is Satan bothering you too much?"

"A little, but I'm alright."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

After the pizza, Tristan was too caught up in the movie that was on to drive Rory back so he started to argue with her over it.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No," she answered too quickly.

Tristan took that as a yes and started tickling Rory's sides until he pulled her onto his lap and continued to tickle any time she tried to a move. After a few minutes of this Rory gave up fighting and ended up lying in Tristan's lap with his arms around her. The two fell asleep watching the movie. After about an hour she realized where she was and that she needed to get home.

"Oh my god, what happened? Why am I on your lap?"

"What? We must've fallen asleep. I have to go home."

"Okay, let me get my keys."

The drive home was long and silent; neither knew they were thinking the same thing. Rory felt so right being in Tristan's arms…so comfortable.


	5. Piecing it Together

**AN:** I have some ideas of where I'm going with this and just a warning there will be stolen dialogue

Rory walked into the house and Lorelai could tell she was a little spacey, but Rory tried to act perfectly fine. Lorelai looked out the window as the Porsche in the driveway started to pull out, then stopped.

Tristan stared at the Gilmore house after Rory had gone inside. He wanted to say hello to her mother; he wanted to say he loved Rory. It was never going to happen unless he worked harder. After his pause, Tristan pulled quickly out of the driveway and headed out of Stars Hollow and back to Hartford.

Lorelai watched the car pull away then looked at her flustered daughter wondering what happened. She could just ask but Lorelai knew Rory better than that and knew that she wasn't going to tell her the full story unless she felt guilty. Rory couldn't lie to save her life, but she was good at keeping things as Lorelai learned after Rory and Dean's first kiss.

"Anything interesting happen at Satan's house today?"

"Not really, we just did homework and I think he finally understood the book."

"Why didn't you get home earlier?"

"He started watching a movie and refused to leave until it was over," it wasn't completely a lie – she just left out the part about falling asleep.

"Was it a good movie at least?"

"Umm…"

Lorelai realized that she was finally getting somewhere and ideas came to her mind that she didn't want to be thinking. There were only a few reasons that Rory wouldn't know anything about the movie and they didn't seem like plausible actions.

"Okay kid, spill."

"I don't know what happened…"

"You didn't kiss Tristan again, did you?"

"No. He started to tickle me and pulled me into his lap and the next thing I knew it was an hour later. Nothing happened, mom, I swear."

"You look too flustered for it to have been nothing…you like him don't you?"

"What!"

Rory stared at her mother; it was a look that Lorelai could see right through. Rory was so confused because the truth was she didn't know how she felt. There was something about being in Tristan's arms that she wanted nothing but to be back there again. He made her feel safe and just right; Dean didn't make her feel like that. Rory looked up at her mother and she didn't have to say a word – Lorelai knew everything.

Rory fell asleep that night wondering what it was going to be like. She could pretend that nothing happened…Tristan would do the same…wouldn't he?

Tristan was in his room staring at the ceiling – he couldn't explain how amazing he was feeling at that moment. Nothing happened and it was better than sex to him; Tristan was finally head over heels for a girl. The feeling was new to him, but he couldn't stop smiling at all.

The next morning Rory and Tristan arrived at school at the same time. Rory went to her locker expecting to see him there, but his presence was nonexistent. She looked around thinking he would be walking towards her, instead she saw him with Missy. Rory remembered the day before when he had made a date with Missy and realized that she should forget feeling anything for Tristan. He was never going to feel the same so there was no real point to the crush…that's all it was, a childish crush. She decided to forget it and head to her first class.

After Rory's class, Tristan was outside the room waiting for her to head to their English class. The two sat in English and Tristan wasn't annoying Rory at all; Paris was one of the first people to take note of this. She commented to Madeline and Louise who agreed that there was something weird between Rory and Tristan…like something had happened.

Rory too noticed that Tristan wasn't being himself…he was being a little quieter than usual. Things were almost awkward between them. Rory started to wonder if it was obvious that she was succumbing to the DuGrey charm and he was done with his little game. Tristan on the other hand was afraid to talk to Rory because the night before was the closest he'd ever gotten to her and he thought it was the closest that he would ever get.

They walked out of the classroom and Paris followed closely behind Rory asking what was going on with Tristan. The conversation sounded very familiar to her.

"What's up with you and Tristan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem weird around each other."

"Nope, no weirder than usual."

They had that conversation once before and last time it was after the kiss – but there was no kiss this time; it was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Lunch came around and Rory saw Tristan once again with Missy, she didn't look at facial expressions – she didn't want to know. Tristan looked over and saw Rory sitting by herself with her nose in a book as usual, but something seemed different. He noticed every few seconds she would look up at him but he would look at Missy. Tristan thought he ruined everything the night before when he wouldn't let go. He didn't think it was possible for Rory to have enjoyed being in his arms. She fell asleep because she was aggravated and knew that she wasn't going home any time soon because he had to be an ass.

Thursday night, Rory and Lorelai headed to the diner for dinner and Rory had a mission on her mind. She needed to figure out if she liked Tristan but first she had some unsettled business to work out. The girls sat down at the counter and Lorelai began her banter with Luke while Rory looked around.

"He's upstairs," Luke said motioning for Rory to go to the apartment.

Jess was lying on his air mattress/bed listening to music and reading and didn't notice Rory walk in. She slowly walked over to him and made her presence known causing him to put down the book. Jess noticed that Rory had a serious look.

"Can we talk?"

"About…"

"You know what about, Jess."

"Look, Rory, I don't know what happened – it just did. I don't want it to mess up our friendship."

"Neither do I, but…"

"What?"

"I don't know; when you kissed me it made me realize that I didn't love Dean. I think I like Tristan though and I don't know what to do."

"How did my kiss make you realize you liked Tristan?"

"I don't know, I really don't, Jess. I have no idea what to do."

"I'm glad you're done with Dean and I want us to be just friends – but the situation with Tristan is up to you to figure out."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problem," Jess went back to his book.

"And Jess…"

"Yeah?"

"I want us to stay good friends too."

With that Rory went back downstairs to the diner where she joined her mother in a burger and fries while Luke told them how bad it was for them. Rory wondered how long it would take for her mother and Luke to finally admit to liking each other and stop acting like five year olds…but sometimes it takes years for that to happen with adults.

Thursday night was an interesting night in Janlen DuGrey's household also. Janlen decided to ask his grandson about the night before when Rory was over. Janlen wanted to take an active role in his grandson's life because he didn't do that with his son and Tristan deserved to have someone act like a real parent.

"Tristan, your friend last night seemed very different than the girls I've heard you've been with."

"She's special."

"What's so special about her?"

"She's incredibly smart and always has something interesting to say. But it doesn't matter; I think I ruined it last night."

"What happened?"

"I was watching a movie after we finished working on my paper and I ended up tickling her and pulling her into my lap. Today in school she was acting weird, but I was kind of avoiding her. I think she got the wrong idea when she saw me with Missy Salzburg too – I was breaking the date we made because I don't want to date anyone other than Rory."

"Did you try talking to Miss Gilmore?"

"No. I was afraid to. Grandfather, I've never felt awkward around a girl before."

"It happens to the best of us."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. The person on the other end was none other than Alan DuGrey once again trying to get his son to move back into his house. Alan and Janlen began to argue over what was best for Tristan and how the other didn't know. Tristan watched from the side and thought about how Rory probably didn't have to deal with things like that because she was close to her mother. He thought that Lorelai Gilmore was a brilliant woman for getting out of the circle of the elites.

"He's staying here, Alan, now get the hell out of my house."

"If he's living here then what was he doing in my house this afternoon?"

Both men looked over at Tristan who was wondering how his father knew that he had been in the house.

"When was he in your house?"

"The maid told me that he came in this afternoon and left a few minutes later with a suitcase."

"Well father, am I not allowed to get my personal belongings because I'm not living in your house anymore? I want to live here, I've been happier here for the past couple of days than I'd been in sixteen years living with you in that house."

"If that's the case then stay here. Forever."

"FINE!" Tristan screamed.

With that Alan walked out of the house and Janlen shut the door behind him. He looked at his grandson who had been a little shaken by the whole situation. It was a lot for a sixteen year old to handle in the course of a week.

"Just think about tomorrow night."

With those words Janlen went to do work in his office and Tristan walked upstairs to his room.

Fridays at Chilton were just like any other days. Once again Rory didn't find Tristan at her locker but he was no where to be found that morning. She headed to her first class and couldn't stop thinking about what Jess said. She had to figure out what to do about Tristan herself – she had to first come to terms with liking him.

She went to English and found Tristan there early with his paper in tow. He turned to Rory and saw that she was looking at him.

"Thanks, Mary, for helping me with this."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we can celebrate some time soon," he said suggestively.

"Or not," was Rory's simple response.

Tristan was kicking himself for saying that to her. He knew that the suggestive comments were not going to make Rory fall for him. Rory took the comment as Tristan trying to get into her pants and she might've liked him – but she wanted more than that if anything was going to happen.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly and during lunch Tristan spent the period watching Rory read and slightly annoying her. Things were back to normal again – the awkwardness had worn off.

Friday night Rory and Lorelai got dressed and headed to dinner at the grandparents 'house. In the car on the way Rory was explaining to Lorelai her new revelations about her feelings for Tristan and how she was glad she didn't have to see him until Monday. They arrived a little before seven and Emily escorted them to the living room.

"We have guests for dinner tonight. This is our friend Janlen DuGrey and his grandson, Tristan, who's living with him."

Rory and Lorelai looked at Tristan and then at each other.


	6. An Argument

AN: I know it's been a while, but I'm out of school for the summer and I'll be around all but 2 weeks from now until the end of August so my stories will all be updated and maybe some new ones started with more current story lines. Well on to chapter 6…

Emily looked over at her daughter and granddaughter and saw that both girls were looking awkwardly at the company, but didn't understand why. She then saw Tristan looking at Rory…more staring at Rory with a look she hadn't seen a boy use since when she first started dating Richard; it was matchmaker time for Emily Gilmore.

Tristan looked at Rory; she was dressed up for dinner. The little blue dress brought out her eyes was complimenting every part of her. Tristan couldn't stop himself from looking at the beauty that was in front of her. He knew that he had to be on his best behavior around her grandparents even though no matter what he did, they would approve. He was after all the heir to the DuGrey fortune...something any socialite family would be very happy for their child or grandchild to be involved with.

Rory didn't know what he was doing there, but was too frozen in her tracks to say anything. She'd spent all week helping him in school but he never once mentioned going to her grandparents' for dinner that night. Rory looked at Tristan and he responded with a suggestive look that she was looking because she wanted him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to our guests?" Emily intervened, "Rory, you know Tristan from school don't you?"

"Yes, Grandma, I've actually been helping Tristan out recently."

"That's true, Emily, you have quite the granddaughter here. She was at the house a couple of days ago helping Tristan work on what seemed to be a difficult paper."

"Rory is an amazing girl," Richard added.

Rory started to blush, embarrassed at the way everyone was talking about her so she turned away. Richard helped everyone to drinks and Rory continued to sit in silence while Tristan and Janlen talked to her grandparents with Lorelai adding a sarcastic comment every so often. Lorelai looked over and noticed that Rory was uncomfortable and realized that she would be too if her unsure crush showed up for dinner.

During dinner, Rory wasn't very involved in the conversation, she was eating slowly and less than usual, but Lorelai was the only one who noticed. She looked over at her daughter and shot a glance of sympathy. Rory then looked over at Tristan and saw him eyeing her; she didn't know what it meant. Suddenly Rory was confused again, she thought there was a possibility of Tristan liking her; there was a possibility that Tristan was just playing with her head.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Rory said very politely.

"Sure, Rory," Emily surprisingly responded.

Rory got up from the table and walked over to the stairs and when she knew she was safe, she went upstairs to the bedroom that her grandmother had made for her. Nothing in that bedroom was very "Rory" but she needed somewhere to escape to and she knew that Lorelai would be able to find her when she was ready to be found.

Back at the dinner table, Tristan was listening to the elder Gilmores talk to his grandfather and he looked over at Lorelai. He knew that she could see right through him and that she knew where Rory was.

It had been ten minutes and dinner and dessert were over, but Rory wasn't back yet. Emily said something to Lorelai who just said that Rory was having girl problems and would probably be back in a minute. When Richard, Emily, and Janlen moved their conversation to the living room, Tristan and Lorelai stayed behind.

"Look, Tristan, I know you and I know what you want?"

"And what's that Ms. Gilmore?"

"Don't call me that, it's Lorelai. I know that you want to mess with Rory and she's a good girl."

"I know she's a good girl, Lorelai, and I don't want to mess with her. I like your daughter and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I've liked her since she started Chilton. I've liked her since way before I got to kiss her. Whether you like it or not, I plan to find a way to get her to admit she feels the same. Why do you think she left the table? She likes me, I know she does."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

With that, Lorelai walked away from Tristan and headed up the stairs to find her daughter.

Tristan watched Lorelai look away and realized that she knew him better than he thought. Lorelai knew how Tristan felt but wanted to hear him say it. She knew how Rory felt too, but Rory wasn't ready to admit it. Something made Tristan realize that either he was going to get the girl soon or it was never going to happen.

Rory was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure everything out. She didn't know how she felt about Tristan anymore, just as she'd convinced herself that she was completely over it, she looked in his eyes again She saw how beautiful they were and the amount of pain that was in them. She saw that there was so much more to him than anyone ever realized; he was more than the shallow King of Chilton – he was someone who need to love and who needed to feel love. This was more than just a childish crush, but she was no more than an object to him – she was just a game for the spoiled little rich boy.

Rory heard a sound at the door and saw her mother walk in the room. Not a word was spoken before Lorelai sat down on the bed next to Rory and just let her daughter cry. Lorelai knew the confusion that Rory was feeling and she also knew that Tristan was right. Rory had fallen for a bad boy – it wasn't Jess, it was worse. Rory had fallen for a boy that not only Richard and Emily would approve of, but one they would embrace at Rory's boyfriend. They hated Dean more than anything, Tristan was something different – he was one of them.

"You should go back downstairs, sweetie."

"I know, but I…I can't. I didn't know he was going to be here. Why is he here?" she sobbed.

"I don't know why he's here, probably because he's living with his grandfather and Grandma thought it would be good for him. But Ror, answer me one question."

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"I like him, but I'm not sure if I like him, like him."

"Rory, this is Tristan DuGrey we're talking about, not Winnie Cooper."

"I don't know, mom."

"Well, let's go downstairs and you can figure it out before Grandma tries to marry you off to him."

Rory knew that her mother was right and she needed to head back downstairs to face Tristan. He had to behave in front of her grandparents at least; he wasn't going to make any blatant sexual comments when he was acting respectful. Rory was still thinking about whether or not she liked him…then it clicked, she was absolutely crazy about him. She hated it, he drove her crazy, but Rory Gilmore had it bad. She got up off the bed and headed down to the living room where Tristan and Janlen were sitting with Richard, Emily, and Lorelai.

"Rory, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes, Tristan?"

"I've been having problems with math, would you be able to come over and help me figure it out? Headmaster Charleston did ask you to be my helper and all."

With all of the adults around, Rory couldn't say no and Tristan knew that, why else would he have asked then and there? Before Rory had a chance to say anything, Janlen was offering to bring her to the house right then and bring her home later in the night. Rory looked to Lorelai for help, but before either one could respond Emily was saying what a good idea it was since Rory was in Hartford anyway. Rory was completely flustered; she might've liked Tristan but being around him killed her. He would never see her as more than a game, but now he had Rory's own grandparents playing along.

Not very long after that Janlen and Tristan were ready to leave and take Rory along with them to help Tristan with his homework. Lorelai stayed behind to talk to her parents. She questioned them on what they were trying to do to Rory and if they cared about how she felt.

"What are you talking about, Lorelai? Tristan is a very nice young man and just needs homework help. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Tristan is a manipulative boy who is playing games with my little girl's head. That's why she left dinner; she didn't want to be around him anymore. You didn't see that, you were too busy planning her future with the DuGrey fortune. You didn't look at her when you were making plans to send her over there; you didn't see that she was trembling at the thought."

"I'm sorry we're such horrible people Lorelai and I'm sorry that you don't want Rory in this world. Tristan DuGrey will bring her into the world that you left behind and you don't want that."

"If I didn't know that Rory was going to get hurt, then I wouldn't care, Mom. But my daughter is going to be hurt!"

"You don't know Janlen the way that your father and I do."

"But I know Rory and she knows Tristan. Tristan was talking to me before and I saw right through him, he's going to hurt her!"

"He's a very nice young man, Lorelai, just get over that and be okay with Rory going there."

Lorelai didn't want to listen anymore so she got her coat and headed back to Stars Hollow to wait for Rory to get home. On the way she stopped for ice cream, she knew it was going to be a long night.

Rory arrived at the DuGrey mansion with Tristan and Janlen and the three headed inside. Not a word was spoken between Rory and Tristan on the way there, the awkward silence was always present. When they got inside, Janlen disappeared into his office and Rory followed Tristan to his bedroom. She looked over at the couch where she'd fallen asleep in Tristan's arms only a couple of days earlier. She remembered feeling completely content in Tristan's arms, but she was so afraid of him ever knowing. He would only use that knowledge to hurt her.

Tristan too looked over at that couch and remembered how it made him feel. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Rory in his arms again; he wanted to see her peacefully asleep. He wanted to kiss her and to make her his forever. Tristan noticed that Rory was being very distant, he thought that maybe she realized how he felt and was scared away. He thought that maybe Lorelai had told her everything he said – but they look in her eyes had fear so maybe she didn't.

"So, where's the math?"

"There is no math."

"So you knew that mentioning that, I'd have to come over here. Why do you want me here, Tristan? What happened to your date with Missy tonight?"

"I cancelled it."

"Because your grandfather made you go to that dinner?"

"No, I cancelled because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, Rory and I know you like me too."

Rory was so taken aback by what Tristan said that she couldn't respond.

"Not saying anything is the same as telling me that you like me. Rory, I've been crazy about you since we first kissed back at Madeline's party last year. This past week has just made me like you more."

"You don't like me," she spoke softly.

"What?"

"You don't know me. I was the first girl to turn you down, I'm a challenge and you're not going to win."

"I know that you're not like other girls and that makes me want you more. I don't know how to make you believe me, Rory. I like you. The end!" Tristan started yelling

"I like you too," she yelled back, "but I'm scared okay. I'm afraid to be with you."


	7. The Game is Over

**AN:** I'm back to the fic world for the summer, I hope… here's more of the trory action you all want

Rory was still livid with Tristan for lying to get her back at his house. She didn't know what to do especially after what she had just blurted out. This thing with Tristan was going to fast and she especially didn't want to date someone who would lie just to get her over. Then again…it was pretty sweet that he wanted her that bad. _Stop!_ She though, this was Tristan DuGrey, there was nothing sweet about him.

"What are you so afraid of, Rory?"

"I'm afraid of you and your little mind games. After I turned you down for the PJ Harvey concert you didn't talk to me again until last week. If you liked me so much then why didn't you show it? Why didn't you even acknowledge me?"

"I don't know, Rory, okay. I tried to stop thinking about it, but when I realized that you still remembered our kiss then I thought there could be a chance. The other night when you were over here I knew that you liked me. I knew that I had to find a way to get you to admit it."

"You did whatever you could to make me miserable…especially around Dean. You made him jealous…"

"And he had reason, didn't he?" Tristan cut her off, "isn't that why you broke up?"

"No," Rory cried.

She didn't want to argue anymore, she didn't know what to think. Tristan was right; she did break up with Dean because of what was going on with him. All of this didn't mean that Rory was ready to move on. Everything about Tristan scared Rory; he was experienced at dating…he was experienced at playing games.

"Look, Rory, I don't know how I can get you to believe me. I know I've been a jerk to you, but I do remember that look on your face before I left the play last week."

"What look?"

"When I told you that I would kiss you if your bagboy wasn't there, you blushed – you wanted me to kiss you."

"No, Tristan, I didn't. I'm calling my mom to pick me up."

"I'll drive you home."

"No." she said once again.

Rory called Lorelai's cell phone, but there was no answer. She was probably home already.

"If you wait for your mother it would be the same amount of time with me as if I drove you home. Just let me drive you home, Rory."

"Fine," she quietly agreed.

It was a long car ride home, Rory kept watching as the familiar scenery went by. She could tell that Tristan knew better than to try talking to her again. After almost 45 minutes in the car, they pulled into the Gilmore driveway. Rory hoped that after she went into the house Tristan wouldn't do anything stupid in her town.

"Goodbye, Tristan. Thanks for the ride," she said quietly and unattached.

"Bye, Mary," Tristan smirked.

That smirk…it got to her in so many ways. Rory went into the house and sat yelled for Lorelai. A few minutes later, Lorelai walked in the front door – she'd been at the diner getting coffee to rub off a bad night.

"I tried calling you," Rory said.

"I know, I was in the diner and you know how Luke gets about cell phones. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"There was no math."

"I figured as much…what happened?"

"He told me he likes me and I told him I like him and we argued and I don't know what to do. I'm scared, mom."

"I know you are. I know boys like Tristan – he's the playboy, not capable of any real emotion. Did you ever think that he's being sincere with you?"

"Yes, that just scares me more. So many girls…Paris…would die for a chance with him and I know they'd use this against me. I don't know if I like him that much."

"Just sleep on it – we'll do something fun tomorrow to get your mind off everything."

With that, the girls said goodnight and Lorelai went upstairs. Rory slowly walked through the kitchen to her room and was just lying awake in her bed. She put on a CD and felt like the radio was singing to her.

_Oh, and I don't know__I don't know what he's after__But he's so beautiful__He's such a beautiful disaster__And if I could hold on__Through the tears and the laughter__Lord, would it be beautiful__Or just a beautiful disaster_

Normally, Rory wouldn't listen to something as mainstream as Kelly Clarkson, but she and Lorelai enjoyed watching and making fun of American Idol. The words spoke to her about Tristan. Things could be amazing with him or things could just be a mess and fall apart. Rory fell asleep with her thoughts.

The next day, Lorelai and Rory got up around noon and headed over to the diner for coffee and breakfast.

"But it's lunch time," Luke said in response to the girls' order for pancakes.

"But it's us, Luke," Lorelai fought back.

After a while he gave in and got them their pancakes. The girls ate their breakfast and each had two cups of coffee before Jess came down the stairs. Rory wanted to talk to her friend about Tristan even though he told her she'd have to figure it out on her own. Rory wanted to do whatever she could to keep Jess involved in her life.

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"I'm alright…you?"

"I've been better."

"Still about Tristan?"

"Yeah, he told me that he likes me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused because we got into a big fight last night and I told him that I like him, but I'm scared."

"Life's about taking chances, you need to follow you gut."

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem."

During the course of that short conversation, Lorelai and Luke had gone upstairs to argue over the living conditions that Jess and Luke were in. She complained about everything in there saying that it wasn't at all good for two grown men to live. During the course of the argument, Luke moved closer to Lorelai.

"It was fine when Rachel was here."

"You and Rachel were sharing a bed and maybe this apartment was part of why she left."

"It wasn't."

"You never told me why she left…"

"She left because of you."

"What?" Lorelai started but was cut off by Luke's lips pressing against hers. Lorelai put her arms around Luke and returned the kiss. This was something that was going to have to be hidden from the town. Lorelai said goodbye to Luke without a word about the kiss and she and Rory left the diner.

Jess went back upstairs and asked why Lorelai left with such a smile on her face.

"I just kissed Lorelai," Luke said still in shock.

Jess looked at him and the two of them discussed how the entire town had been waiting for that to happen for years. Luke was about to go downstairs when Jess added one last thing to the conversation…

"At least you got your Gilmore."

Tristan woke up Saturday morning and went downstairs for breakfast with his grandfather. Janlen was sitting and waiting while the maid was serving them. The beginning of breakfast was silent; Janlen could tell that there was something going on in Tristan's head.

"What happened last night with Ms. Gilmore?"

"I told her how I feel."

"And…?"

"I don't think she believed me."

Tristan continued to bond with his grandfather over ways to get Rory convinced that Tristan's feelings were real.

"You did lie to her about needing help with math."

"It got her over here and it got the truth out…"

"Does that make it worth it?"

"I don't know," Tristan said honestly.

After breakfast, Tristan went in the backyard to swim a few laps in the pool, hoping that would clear his mind. The only thing he saw was Rory. Everything was revolving around her. Tristan didn't blame her for not believing him; he probably wouldn't if he was her. After swimming for an hour, he sat out in the sun thinking of ways to make that girl his.

Nothing about Saturday stopped Rory from thinking about Tristan. From the diner, she and Lorelai went to see a movie but Rory just couldn't concentrate on anything. There was nothing she wanted more than for Tristan DuGrey to disappear…but at the same time she hated being away from him. Everything was a mess in Rory's head and she didn't think it was going to be fixed any time soon.

Sunday morning arrived and it had only been a week since the play, since everything started. Lorelai saw that Rory was slowly breaking down and there had to be more than the story than what she'd already said.

"Rory, it's time we talk about the Tristan situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me everything. Tell me how you really feel and what you want to happen."

"I like him, more than I thought I did. I don't know why though – this past week I got to know him and he made me laugh and he's not the jerk I thought he was. But I'm scared….I'm afraid of him hurting me, I'm afraid of the girls at school if something did happen. I don't want to tell him yes then have him just laugh in my face because it's just a game."

"What happened when you talked to Jess?"

"He told me to follow my heart; where did you go when I talked to Jess?"

"Upstairs…where Luke kissed me."

"He what!"

"Luke kissed me. He told me that Rachel left because of me."

"So Sookie was right after your date with that Paul kid."

"Yeah, Luke likes me."

"And you like Luke. This is great, mom."

"You're okay with it?"

"Very much."

The girls sat and talked about Lorelai and Luke for a while getting off of the Tristan subject for the rest of the night. That was until the phone rang. Lorelai answered and heard Tristan ask for Rory on the other end – Rory shook her head no and Lorelai said that she was out. That was the end of Tristan for the night.

The next morning, Rory woke up and went to school to find another letter from Headmaster Charleston in her locker. She went to his office promptly and the secretary told her to go on in, he was waiting for her. Headmaster Charleston asked Rory about Tristan's progress because he did very well on the English paper he handed in on Friday. She was happy with his progress as well as the compliments she was receiving from the headmaster. Harvard was going to love seeing this on her application – Tristan was a bad boy who didn't want to listen and he finally was showing his potential. He had the potential to be everything – to be her everything.

Rory left the headmaster's office to find Tristan waiting outside.

"So, was that about me, Mary?"

Rory kept walking, pretending not to hear him. He continued to follow and kept teasing her and calling her Mary.

"Rory, please talk to me. I hate that you won't talk to me. Rory…I'm sorry."

Rory turned around and looked deep into Tristan's eyes – she could tell that he meant it.

"So am I."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Not believing you."

Rory walked away and didn't say another word to Tristan the rest of the day. She could tell he was watching her, but he didn't know what to do or say. This was a test; Rory was going to see if he meant it. She told him that she believed him, if everything was a lie then he would mock her – but if it wasn't, she'd learn the truth.

Rory got home that day and went straight to the diner where her mother and Luke were discussing something that looked serious.

"What's going on here?"

"We're trying to decide whether or not to go public."

"So you're together now?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Just tell Miss Patty and the whole town will know."

Luke and Lorelai saw Miss Patty heading for the diner and decided that it was time to let people know. As soon as Patty opened the door, Luke gave Lorelai a gentle kiss. Word was officially out.

When Rory and Lorelai got home, Rory filled her mother in on everything that went on in school that day. Lorelai was proud that Rory figured things out on her own – now it was up to Tristan.

"Grandfather, I don't know what to do now."

"What happened, Tristan?"

"She told me that she was sorry for not believing me, now I don't know what to do. She finally realizes how I feel."

"Do what you think is right."

Tristan thought about that and formulated a plan for the next day at school.

Tuesday morning, Rory was at her locker when she felt a pull on her arm. The next thing she knew Tristan's lips were pressed against hers and she willingly kissed him back. When Tristan felt her response he attempted to deepen the kiss and Rory allowed for that as well. When he pulled away, both were drunk in emotion and couldn't stop smiling. They didn't see that the entire school was staring at them.


	8. Another Twist

**AN:** Wow, I've really been sucking – I was remembering how last summer I was on whenever I had free time reading or writing and this summer I'm just not. I still love GG as much, but instead of writing, I've been making LJ icons. So anyway, here's the next installation and thanks for sticking with me even with the long time between updates. – I wrote that update but never finished writing, but I promise to give more updates now.

--

Rory looked around her – she saw Tristan standing in front of her and the rest of her class in the hall looking at the two of them. The quiet, smart Rory Gilmore was making out with Tristan DuGrey in the halls. What was this going to do for her reputation? She didn't know why she'd let Tristan kiss her; the past few days had made everything so much worse. Ever since Friday night and the fight and the confessions, Rory didn't know what to do. She'd told him that she believed him; she believed that he was completely honest about his feelings, then it set in – did Tristan know how to be honest about that?

Rory ran off to class without saying anything to Tristan or even giving him another glance. She was regretting letting herself be that vulnerable to him. Letting Tristan DuGrey kiss her was a mistake; everything was going to come back to bite her in the ass. Rory doubted Tristan's honesty – the way he kissed her where anyone could see, it had to be part of a game.

Tristan walked into the classroom and saw Rory burying her face in a notebook though it was obvious that class material was not on her mind. He remembered back to the day that Rory was so spaced out in Mr. Medina's class that Paris had to drop a book to get her attention; uncharacteristically Gilmore. The last time it was over a breakup; Rory had let Dean take over her mind – Tristan had to admit that he was proud that this time it was he who inhabited Rory's mind.

--

Rory managed to avoid Tristan until lunch when he decided to sit down at the table she usually reserved for herself. He started talking, but Rory wasn't listening to a word. She was trying to concentrate on her book but the fact that Tristan was sitting right there was making it harder. She didn't want to talk to him; she wanted to figure out everything for herself before messing it up more.

"Rory, are you listening to me?"

Tristan looked at Rory and saw how hard she was trying to ignore him. He didn't know what he did wrong – he knew that she liked him, she'd said it. She told him that she believed him that it wasn't a game. Why was she acting like this? Why wouldn't she just admit that she wants to be with him and that kiss was amazing for her?

"Look, Tristan, I think we should stay away from each other. What happened this morning was a mistake and I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about, Rory? You told me you believed me; it's obvious how we feel about each other…"

"I'm sorry, Tristan," and with that Rory walked away and went to the library.

--

Lorelai was sitting in the diner during her lunch break at the inn still wondering what to do about this new thing between her and Luke. Everyone in town apparently knew it was going to happen and Lorelai thought about what Sookie said to her only a little while earlier.

"So Lorelai, now that you and me…" Luke started, "you're not going to be dating anymore kids that Rory could date, right?"

Lorelai scowled at Luke remembering Paul and how he didn't seem that young during their burrito bit at school.

"He was too old for Rory."

Luke just smiled at Lorelai's attempt at a comeback. He had something on his mind and Lorelai wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that it would come out sooner or later.

"Lorelai, can I cook you dinner tonight?"

"You mean…our first date?"

"Yes, our first date."

"Oh and if it goes well then someone might get lucky tonight."

"We're in public."

Lorelai smirked and continued to eat her lunch when she heard noises behind her. She turned around to see most of the town there and everyone looking at Luke and Lorelai and whispering. Babette was the first person to say something, "ya know, Sugar, it's about time you two started dating. We've all been waiting since you came here when Rory was just a tot."

"Thanks, Babette," was all that Lorelai could get out. She was used to gossip in the town, but it was never about something like this. Taylor then came into the diner with the same angry look that always came from a conversation with Luke only this time the conversation hadn't even started yet.

"Luke. Lorelai. It seems we have a problem."

"What's that, Taylor?" Luke asked.

"You two dating is going to split the town apart, it's a serious problem."

"Oh let them be, Taylor, we knew it was going to happy," Miss Patty interrupted.

"Yes, but what if they break up? Then anyone who goes to the Independence in can't come to Luke's diner and if people side with Lorelai they too can't go to Luke's diner."

"Taylor, you don't have a say in my love life, just like I don't let you do anything in my diner and if you continue this then I have the right to not serve you."

Before Taylor could speak his rebuttal, the door swung open and Kirk came running in out of breath.

"I hear Luke and Lorelai are dating. Lorelai, how could this be? I thought you were meant for me? Mother and I have planned our wedding, Lorelai."

"I'm a little creeped out, Kirk, and I need to get back to work."

Luke glared at Kirk until he was scared out of the diner and Lorelai followed him out the door so that she could go back to work. The town had quite the reaction for a group that predicted this.

--

Tristan walked in the house after school and looked frantically for his grandfather, but Janlen was nowhere to be found. He ran up to his room and replayed the day in his head over and over, but still could not figure out where the problem was. Tristan collapsed on his bed and remembered kissing her and how he felt so amazing; the kiss was a million times better than the one the year before at Madeline's party. There was no way to get Rory out of his mind, she was into the kiss and that couldn't be denied – but for some reason she said it was a mistake. Was she still scared? She said that she trusted him.

"Tristan? Are you home?" Janlen yelled from downstairs.

Tristan ran back down and followed his grandfather into the living room where Janlen fixed himself a drink. Tristan knew the question that was going to follow, but the answer was where he wasn't sure.

"How did things go with Rory today?"

"I kissed her and she kissed me back."

"That's great!"

"See, that's what I thought – then she didn't talk to me the rest of the day. When I finally went over to her she told me that it was a mistake and she wished it never happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tristan."

"I don't know what to do, Grandfather. I thought that maybe she would give me a chance to prove how much I care about her. Do you think she's still scared?"

"You do have a reputation."

"I know, but…"

"I have an idea – why don't we invite her to dinner this weekend? If I go through Emily then she'll be forced to accept because they had you over on Friday."

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore be coming also? What about Lorelai?"

"I'll invite Lorelai also because she might make Rory a little more comfortable."

Tristan needed to come up with a plan before Friday night to get Rory to listen to him. It was only Tuesday and it seemed like it was going to be a long week until Friday with Rory ignoring him for no reason. He needed to regain her trust and if he had to do so through trickery then so be it. Janlen notices a look in Tristan's eyes and questions it before picking up the phone, but Tristan says nothing only walks back to his room.

"Emily, hello, it's Janlen."

"Oh hi Janlen," Emily responds on the other end of the phone, "how are you? And how is Tristan."

"We're both great. I was just calling to invite you, Richard, your daughter, and your granddaughter to dinner here on Friday night."

"That sounds excellent, Janlen, what time should we be there?"

"Seven?"

"I will see you at seven."

That was the end of the phone call. Janlen knew that Tristan was up to something and he knew that it would happen on Friday night. He was going to let Tristan handle things, there was no use for him to meddle more than he already had. Janlen and Tristan both knew that Rory and Lorelai were going to fight about going there, but Emily was not going to let them out of it.

--

Rory's bus trip was longer than any of the trips in the past, she tried to get into a book but it wasn't happening. Was it possible that with each progressing day Chilton was getting further away? It seemed so much longer than the day she had to break up with Dean – all this because of the kiss that morning. She had let Tristan kiss her and she knew that it was a mistake. But if it was so wrong, why did she still taste him on her lips and why did she enjoy it so much?

Finally the bus arrived in Stars Hollow and Rory rushed to walk home. She needed to talk to Lorelai, maybe then she could make sense of things. Maybe then she would figure out what she wanted to do about Tristan. When Rory walked into the house she yelled for Lorelai, but she wasn't home from work yet so instead she called Lane.

"Rory? How are you, I haven't talked to you in a while?"

"I'm pretty good, issues with Tristan who ended up staying at Chilton."

Lane was amazed, but after five minutes Mrs. Kim made her hang up the phone and Lane decided to get permission to come over to the Gilmore's. Rory continued to explain everything about Tristan and Lane's only advice was to see what happens.

"Rory…maybe if something does happen with you and Tristan – you could double date with Henry and me."

That reminded Rory that Henry had been asking about Lane when they ran into each other in the halls. The two talked on the phone often, but Henry was very much into Lane. He wanted to see her more and Rory promised both of them that she would figure out a way that didn't involve Mrs. Kim finding out, even though she didn't think it would be a bad thing if she did.

An hour later, Lorelai got home to find the two girls watching television and picking on some of the junk food that was in the house. She offered pizza and both girls jumped at the idea. After they ate though, Lane had to leave to have her healthy dinner with her Korean family. Lorelai took the opportunity to ask Rory was going on. Just as Rory started explaining the kiss and how confused she was and how much she didn't trust Tristan, the phone rang.

Lorelai answered and much to her dismay she heard her mother's voice on the other end. Emily informed them that Friday night's dinner would be at Janlen's house with him and Tristan. Lorelai tried to argue with her, but every word was interrupted by Emily's forceful tone. Now it was about breaking it to Rory.

"Rory, my love…"

"Uh oh, what did Grandma say?"

"We're having dinner at Janlen DuGrey's on Friday night."

Rory knew that it was going to be a long week and that she was going to have to figure things out soon. She knew that she liked Tristan, but she was running out of time to figure out whether or not she trusted him. This dinner, it had to be his doing – there was no other explanation.


	9. Two Plans

**AN:** Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews they seriously inspire me to write more especially when I'm on a Tristan kick. I'm back from the dead. For the summer, I promise : )

-:

It was only Wednesday morning, Rory knew that she had to go to school and she had to face Tristan if only to talk to him before Friday night. It was going to be awkward no matter what; neither of them could hide their feelings but Rory didn't trust him at all. Wasn't that an important part of a relationship? Didn't she need to trust him? Maybe should could avoid him until Friday night then they would have something to talk about; they could talk about the goings on at Chilton. Then she realized it would never happen because Emily Gilmore would be there and she would pry into everything including Rory being Tristan's academic assistant, or whatever they wanted to call it.

On the bus, Rory thought of ways to avoid Tristan though it was hard with all of the classes that they had together. They didn't sit near each other, though all of the teachers knew that she was his study partner and that she was supposed to be helping him stay on track. In the past week and a half he hadn't gotten in any trouble and Headmaster Charleston attributed that partially to Rory.

She got to school and didn't see Tristan near her locker so she began to smile and think that maybe it would be easier than she'd expected.

-:

Tristan woke up Wednesday morning and took his time getting ready for school. He knew that Janlen wouldn't let him be late, but he wasn't looking forward to the day. All day he would have to hide what he was planning for Friday night and he would need to avoid Rory so that she didn't see how much she hurt him. He showered and dressed then headed out to his Porsche and drove to Chilton.

She was the first person he saw walking to his first period class where he knew she was also headed. Mr. Medina's English class where another project was going to be assigned; Tristan knew that he was going to need help and Rory was the place to get it. On top of all of that there was a math exam Monday that he was not very prepared for. Tristan looked at Rory the same way he had that Monday after the party, but this time she wasn't looking back. Tristan had no idea what he did or what changed her from the girl who kissed him back the morning before.

Throughout the day he watched her carefully, so that no one would notice. Most of their class already knew how he felt especially those who were in Ms. Caldecott's class the year before when she called him out on staring at Rory. He started to wish he didn't have a reputation for getting any girl he wanted and he wished that he could have his virginity back. Tristan wanted nothing other than to kiss Rory again, the way he had only 24 hours earlier.

-:

Thursday and Friday went the same as Wednesday in the halls of Chilton; Rory and Tristan did whatever they could to not make it obvious, but people could tell they were avoiding each other. Paris asked Rory a couple of times what was going on, but just like in the past she ignored it.

It was right before Rory had to catch her bus on Friday when Tristan finally approached her, he didn't think he had a choice but to do so.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Rory, what's going on? We haven't spoken since Tuesday…"

"I have to go, Tristan, I'm going to miss my bus."

-:

Rory walked away leaving Tristan watching with words resting in his head; so many things that he needed to say to her that were going to have to wait. It was another four hours until she would be at his grandfather's house for dinner. What an interesting dinner it would be with Emily there to interfere with every objection to leaving Rory and Tristan alone. It was no secret that Emily loved Tristan and would be very happy with Rory and Tristan letting something happen between them. That was the problem though, Tristan didn't know if Rory was going to _let_ anything happen. Something had set her off because Tristan knew that she kissed him back on Tuesday morning. She kissed him like he had never been kissed before and it was no secret that Tristan DuGrey had enjoyed many kisses from many different girls.

-:

Rory walked into her house after school, but Lorelai was not home yet. Rory thought of everything she could do to get out of that dinner. But if she were to skip, what would Lorelai say at dinner? Would she tell Tristan to leave her alone? That would be great if Rory knew what she wanted. The only thing that she was sure of was that she liked Tristan. The problem was, she didn't trust him. There was something about the kiss; Rory knew that she enjoyed it, but why was it in front of everyone? He knew she hated attention; it made her feel like a game…like Tristan didn't care about anything but winning the girl who turned him down. When he'd kissed her months earlier at Madeline's it was where no one could see – so maybe he was telling the truth. Rory had no idea; she sat in her bed staring at the ceiling completely confused.

"You're looking a little pale there, Ror, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Pale doesn't mean sick, get ready for dinner."

"But mom…"

"Look Rory, I told you back in the Dean days not to be afraid of boys. I did not teach you to be someone like that. I understand being afraid of someone like Tristan, trust me I had my share of Tristan's in high school, but you need to give him a chance."

"What if it's all a game to him?"

"I don't think it is."

Lorelai left Rory once again with her thoughts which confused her more than before. Lorelai didn't like Tristan, but for some reason she was defending him. She believed that Tristan really cared, so maybe that meant he did. Maybe he wasn't just trying to play games. Rory got up and decided that she was going to give it the ultimate test. She went through her closet and picked out the perfect outfit; it was something Emily would approve of, but something that would drive a certain Chilton King crazy.

-:

Tristan had worked everything out. He was ready for his night with Rory in his grandfather's house for something other than homework. He got dressed, but left out the tie – Janlen was not one to care about Tristan's wardrobe for dinner. Tristan might have wanted to impress Rory, but he didn't care what Emily Gilmore thought about his attire; he already had the desired approval from her. There was a wife beater under the button down shirt for after dinner, when it would get "hot" and Tristan would begin to feel uncomfortable. Flowers were placed on the bench in the middle of Janlen DuGrey's garden, the place where Tristan was planning to take Rory. This was where he was going to talk to her. A conversation he hoped would end in a way to help him.

Finally, seven o'clock came around and the doorbell rang. It was Richard and Emily ready for drinks and Janlen escorted his friends to the living room. Before either Janlen or Tristan could ask where the younger Gilmores were, the doorbell rang again and the maid walked into the living room with two striking women. Tristan's eyes did not come off of the baby blue top which clung to Rory in all the right places with the simple black skirt that ended more above the knee than was usually seen in high class society. On her, it still looked classy and made her eyes look bluer than ever. She wore make up; he'd never seen her wear make up before, she was naturally beautiful – but tonight she was absolutely stunning. Tristan could feel his jaw drop.

-:

Rory looked at Tristan as he stared at her. She knew her plan had worked, she looked classy yet elegant, but at the same time she threw sexy in there. The plan was for Tristan to want her and for him to try something on her. If there was anything at all, then she would know he was only playing a game. Little did Rory know part of her plan was part of Tristan's plan. Both of them wanted to get the other one alone somewhere, away from all of the adults.

Dinner was ready, and all six sat down at the dining room table. Richard and Janlen sat at the ends while Emily pushed for Lorelai to sit next to her. This of course left the two teenagers close together at one side of the table. Tristan was trying his hardest to focus on the conversation rather than Rory being so close to him. Rory was doing the same, his presence made her feel like she had never felt before. Once again she was confused.

Throughout dinner, there was typical conversation about Chilton and the goings on in Hartford society. Tristan and Rory were obviously bored with the topics making it harder for them to pay attention to anyone but each other. After dinner, there was a break until dessert.

"Emily, Richard, I think we're boring the kids – Tristan, why don't you and Rory go sit outside, it's a lovely night."

"Oh Janlen, you're right, Rory, go ahead," Emily added.

Everyone at that table knew it was a set up, but what only Tristan and Janlen knew, Janlen would have said that no matter what the conversation was. He was helping his grandson to be happy; it was the least he could do after the way his son had raised the boy.

Tristan stood up and waited for Rory to follow, which she did though she hesitated. It was obvious that Rory was afraid of what was going to come. She didn't know what Tristan had planned and he didn't know what she planned. All that either of them knew was that something was going to happen in the time they were spending together.

"Let's go get some fresh air," he suggested.

Since it was such a beautiful night and she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she said no, Rory agreed and followed Tristan into the backyard.

"This is a really nice yard, it's big."

"It's relaxing. Follow me…"

She once again did what he said and followed Tristan down a path in the garden towards a bench that sat facing rows upon rows of beautiful flowers. On the bench she saw a dozen roses with a card attached. He handed her the bouquet and Rory slowly read the card, _Mary – please listen to me._

Rory looked up and their blue eyes met each other as Tristan began to speak.

"When I kissed you the other day…I've never felt like that before. Then you ignored me the rest of the day. It hurt, Rory, don't you know that? Why wouldn't you even look at me? I know I didn't bite your lip – but for some reason if I kiss you, either you run away or you cry. But this time, you weren't heartbroken; you can't blame anyone but yourself."

"If it meant so much to you, then why did you do it in front of the entire school," she said rather coldly.

"It was an impulse, I couldn't help it. I saw you there and all I wanted to do was kiss you. I couldn't wait to be alone or for when there was no one around; you don't know what you do to me, Mary."

"Apparently not enough for you to use my name."

"I think of it as a cute little pet name," he said teasingly with his trademark smirk.

"Oh really, am I your little pet. Are you going to play with me?" she said seductively.

Tristan was slightly taken aback, he has expected a sarcastic retort or something like that, not a come on. Rory put a hand on Tristan's chest reminding him of the "it's warm" ploy that he had planned so that Rory would see what was under his shirt and his Chilton uniform.

Rory watched him as he planned his next move. She was waiting for him to touch her, for him to try something. But he was being a perfect gentleman and just standing there. He didn't even respond verbally; Rory began to realize that maybe it was more than just a game. Tears were forming in her eyes, and just as Rory Gilmore does when things start to go wrong, she cried.

"What's going on Rory? One minute you're hot, the next you're in tears. I didn't do a thing."

"That's why."

"What?"

"You didn't try anything; you didn't try to touch me when I hit on you."

"Why would I? You should know I respect you more than that."

"Do you? Or am I just a game? Let's get the smart girl that doesn't want me," she replied with a razor sharp tone.

"Never, Rory. I care about you – maybe in the beginning it was a challenge, but that was before I knew you. Before I saw you for the odd girl that you actually are. Give me a chance, Rory, please."

"Prove I can trust you."


	10. So It Begins

**AN: **I know, it's been a year – but I didn't give up on this story, I will finish it. I can't believe Gilmore Girls is really over…

-:

Rory and Tristan stood there in the garden looking at each other. Both were completely silent. Tristan kept repeating those five words over and over in his head, "_prove I can trust you_." How was he going to prove to Rory how much she meant to him; he needed to show her that it wasn't a game.

It explained why she ran after that kiss; she thought it was a game. Tristan wanted to tell Rory that she was anything but a game to her – that he'd wanted nothing but to touch her more after their kiss at Madeline's party. He'd even told her then that he liked her, just not in those words; she had thought he was talking about Summer…but somehow he needed to show her that she was the only one he wanted.

"_Is it best that I keep dating her, even though I like someone else," he'd said._

"_You're not over Summer yet?"_

Tristan agreed when Rory asked that question…well at least he pretended to though anyone could see it was a lie. So much had changed in the past week; it was like a roller coaster. They admitted to liking each other and she let him kiss her; she kissed him back, but that was it. Now here they stood in the garden behind Janlen DuGrey's home looking at each other, neither really knowing what was going to happen next. Tristan wanted so badly to take her in his arms and never let go, but he didn't think she would respond well.

The silence lasted long enough and Tristan had to say something, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself.

"What do you want me to do Rory? I told you that I like you, I wasn't lying," he was yelling.

"I wasn't lying either, Tristan…but what you did…in front of everyone. The whole school saw you kiss me. They saw Tristan DuGrey, King of Chilton, get the girl who reads in the cafeteria instead of talking to people."

"I'm sorry, Rory, I didn't know what else to do."

Rory's face dropped but before she could respond, a worried Lorelai came outside and started calling for them.

"The old people want you two…was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing, mom…we were just talking."

Rory and Tristan followed Lorelai back inside to join Emily, Richard, and Janlen sitting around a freshly served strawberry cheesecake. The teenagers sat awkwardly around the table knowing that they had so much more to say to each other. Tristan wanted nothing other than to end the fighting and take Rory in his arms. Rory, on the other hand, wanted to get to the bottom of everything, she didn't want to trust a word that Tristan was saying but something was pulling her otherwise. She had already admitted to liking him, but trust is an important part of a relationship and she didn't trust Tristan DuGrey at all.

"So, how was your walk outside," Emily asked.

"It was nice, Grandma."

"Yes…nice," Tristan added nervously.

Janlen looked over at his grandson knowing that something happened. It would be rude to have the kids leave again, especially in the middle of dessert, but he thought that Tristan deserved something better. Janlen had watched everything Tristan had been through in the past sixteen years and wanted to fix some of the bad that his son and daughter-in-law had done. Not that it was completely their fault, they weren't the ones who raised him, they had just hired the nannies.

Desert continued quietly with Richard and Emily completely oblivious to the awkwardness at the table. The adults continued idle chit chat occasionally asking Rory and Tristan questions about school and their plans for the future.

Rory looked over at Tristan to realize that he had been watching her with the same innocent longing Ms. Caldecott saw in class the previous year. There was something about her that made him unable to keep his eyes off of her. Her soft blue eyes gave off an aura of innocence, one that Tristan had never been attracted to before. She was special, unlike any other girl he had met. He thought of all the ways that he could prove to her that she could trust him…prove that he wanted her and no other girl.

Rory was torn, she did like Tristan and he seemed like he was being honest with her – but there were so many things saying that he didn't care. Every girl at Chilton would fall at his feet…except for her. Why would he want the only girl he couldn't have if it wasn't a game?

Everyone's thoughts and conversations were interrupted by the doorbell. The maid then walked into the dining room and told Tristan that he had a guest. His guest walked in and it was Allison, a girl that Rory recognized from Chilton. Allison was one of the girls that hung around guys like Duncan and Bowman; the kind of girl that would smoke a cigarette after school because she thought it made her look cool. Tristan got up and left the room with her because she said that she wanted to talk and it would be rude not to entertain a guest.

"That girl did not have a very good choice of wardrobe," Emily commented.

"She looked like the neighborhood whore," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai! Watch your choice of words; we are at the dinner table."

"Emily, let your daughter speak," Janlen started, "I sort of agree with her," he added with a laugh.

"I do agree," Richard said.

Rory felt more awkward than she did before and Lorelai notices the discomfort in her daughter.

"Mom, dad, Mr. DuGrey, I think that Rory and I should be getting home soon. She has some studying to do tomorrow and I wanted to take her on some errands for me."

"I understand, it was very nice to see you again Lorelai…Rory. I hope that I will be seeing more of you girls. Emily, Richard, you have a wonderful daughter and granddaughter."

"Thank you, Janlen," Emily responded.

Rory and Lorelai were about to get their coats when they heard the door close and Tristan reemerged into the dining room. The girls said that they were leaving and Tristan looked upset. Janlen knew they would do some talking after the Gilmores all departed.

Rory and Lorelai went out to the jeep and Lorelai told Rory that she had better prepare to talk. On the drive back to Stars Hollow, the two discussed everything that happened inside. Lorelai could tell from Rory's descriptions that Tristan did care, but her daughter was scared. She thought that she had talked Rory out of running away from love with Dean, but Tristan was something else. He was a bad boy compared to Dean, the boy that any mother would be proud to meet. She was going from the nice boy next door with the floppy hair and the part time job to the spoiled rich boy who loved his silver platters and causing trouble. Tristan was a male version of the sixteen year old Lorelai.

Once Richard and Emily left, Janlen called Tristan into his study. He asked what happened out in the garden that would make Rory feel so awkward, and who Allison was; why would another girl be at the house if Tristan wanted Rory.

"Allison is just a girl from school. I went out with her a few times earlier in the year."

"What was she doing here?"

"She was bored and looking for fun."

"And you wonder why Ms. Gilmore doesn't trust you."

"But Grandfather, you know I care about Rory – I just wish I could show her that."

"Go to her tomorrow. Talk to her in private again. Lorelai will understand; she knows how you are – she was raised the same way that you were."

Tristan came up with a plan to go to Stars Hollow the next morning and to find Rory and make her listen to him. He hoped that the day would end in a kiss and it scared him to think that he would be okay if there was no kiss as long as he knew she trusted him.

-:

The next morning came and Rory and Lorelai went to Luke's for breakfast and coffee. The girls found it odd that around eleven, Luke was nowhere to be seen and Jess was taking care of the customers in the diner.

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs. You should go up there and get him down here so I don't have to do all the work myself."

Lorelai listened and went upstairs leaving Rory with Jess.

"So how are things going with that rich, blonde boy?"

"I don't know. I'm a game to him…"

Jess could tell by the look in Rory's eyes that she was completely into that guy so he let the topic go. He didn't want to show her how much he hated that there was another guy in her life…another guy that she would choose over him.

After twenty minutes, Lorelai didn't come downstairs so Rory decided to leave the diner. She walked home in a daze wondering what would happen on Monday at Chilton. Headmaster Charleston wanted to go over Tristan's progress with both of them so she would not be able to avoid him. When she arrived at home, there was a Porsche sitting in front of the house with a familiar blonde leaning against it looking gorgeous and innocent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hoping we could finish that conversation we started last night."

"I thought we said all we had to say…or maybe Allison finished it."

"If I cared at all about Allison coming by, don't you think I would have let her stay in the house a little longer?"

"I don't know what to think…I thought things were going well. I just…I like things to be private…the whole school talked about that kiss. They said that I was your greatest conquest yet and I believed them."

"Why don't you listen to something else?"

"What?"

Tristan didn't answer in words; instead he leaned in and kissed her gently. Rory felt butterflies like she had never felt before. Everything tingled and she couldn't help the smile on her face when Tristan pulled away. He could tell everything she felt; Tristan believed strongly that if a kiss was good for one person, it was good for both.

"So, are you going to invite me inside or are we going to stand out in the driveway."

"I guess you can come in…"

Tristan followed Rory into the modest house. It was unlike anything she had seen before; they were pictures of Rory and Lorelai laughing everywhere. There were magazines on the tables and garbage sitting out. The house looked like someone actually lived there. Rory grew up so differently than he did…Tristan grew jealous.

"You and your mom have a great relationship, don't you?"

"She's my best friend."

Rory could hear the jealousy when Tristan asked that question. She thought about the stories from Lorelai's childhood and realized that Tristan's was probably the same. He started asking questions about all of the pictures and Rory told stories about Halloweens and birthday parties going back to living at the Inn when she was just a little kid. Suddenly, she felt comfortable laughing with him. It was only a week earlier when she had been in his arms and things felt right. She knew that as angry and nervous as she was, she needed to take that leap – she couldn't run away from something that could possibly be good. Dean had been safe, but Tristan was something else.

Rory continued to tell stories of her childhood as the two sat down on the couch. Tristan gently put his arm around Rory and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. The smile on Tristan's face wouldn't go away; everything seemed to be going right for the first time in his life. He thanked his grandfather in his head for pressuring him to drive out to Stars Hollow.

"I wish I had stories to tell you about my childhood, but it was pretty stiff."

"Do you really even know your parents?"

"They barely even live in the house."

Rory looked up at Tristan and their eyes met. Slowly she lifted her lips towards his and gently brushed against them. Her body shook a little as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Rory then began to lean back and let Tristan lay above her as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Rory, I'm home and do I have a story for…" Lorelai walked into the living room and saw that Rory and Tristan could not be interrupted, "but I guess I'll tell you later."


	11. Figuring it Out

**AN: **I should stop promising updates and then not touching these stories for years. I know where I want to go on all of them and I don't do much at work all day, so I am going to try to update all of them. If you like what you're reading then check out all of my one shot song fics. I love reviews like the paparazzi loves Miley Cyrus scandal.

--:

Tristan left not long after Lorelai got home; he looked like he was floating out of the Gilmore house. Rory watched him leave and the smile never left her face, finally she thought that she was going to be able to be happy with Tristan. Things were going well...but she still didn't know what was going to happen come Monday at school. Dating the most popular guy at Chilton might not be so good for the quiet girl in the corner. On top of that, Rory was getting along with Paris after the A on the project and she didn't want that to change. Everyone at Chilton knew that Paris hated Rory for a while because of the attention she got from Tristan.

"So mom, where were you?"

"You'll never believe this story," Lorelai started, "I went upstairs to find Luke because it was weird to find him still sleeping at that hour. I told him that Jess was downstairs running the diner and he started to worry in that Luke sort of way. When I said that everything was fine, he said 'okay.' 'Okay?" Since when did Luke trust Jess? So anyway I started talking and telling him that I needed coffee and that it wouldn't be as good if it came from Jess or Caesar. He told me that I was babbling and I said that it was because I didn't have coffee yet and of course he told me coffee is bad for me. I told him that I didn't care and that he should go downstairs and make me some or I would stay there and continue talking...he responded...by kissing me."

Rory looked at her mother and laughed; the whole town knew that Luke and Lorelai were going to happen sooner or later. Lorelai wondered why her daughter did not look surprised, but Rory responded by telling her that it was a known fact. It would only be a matter of hours before the whole town knew about the kiss and Taylor would be making a huge deal out of it – just as he did everything else. Lorelai hoped that Rory was wrong, but in the back of her mind, she knew that Taylor would do something stupid when he learned about the new couple.

Lorelai then changed the subject to the scene she walked in to. She asked why Tristan was over and why she found them making out on the couch. Rory explained how he just showed up and they talked and she thought things were going to get better. Of course Rory still had doubts, she always would but when Tristan kissed her, something just felt completely right.

A few hours later, Rory and Lorelai headed over to the diner for dinner. Rory wondered it anything was going to be different not that her mother was officially dating the diner owner. At first, it was just like any other night at Luke's; all of the normal patrons were sitting at their tables talking about whatever struck them at the moment. Everything changed when Rory realized that everyone was looking at them. Kirk was the first person to walk over to their table.

"So Rory, who was that guy I saw you with earlier. He was quite a dish."

"umm..." Rory responded.

"Is he like your boyfriend because it make me uncomfortable when guys that attractive are around and his car was pretty fancy too."

Before Rory could say anything, Miss Patty and Babette overheard the conversation and walked over to throw their own two cents in. Rory of course wasn't too happy with all of the attention on her relationship with Tristan, but it was expected when she brought someone new into Stars Hollow.

"What's this, Sugar, y' ou have a new boyfriend?" Babette asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw him, Patty added, "quite the looker, if you ask me. He reminds me of one of my costars when I was on Broadway."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and could tell that she was very uncomfortable so she walked over to Luke and kissed him so that the whole town could see. Luke looked a little upset at first because he was not one to feed into the town gossip mill, but he couldn't help but smile since he finally got the woman that he pretty much wanted for 5 years since she moved to the small town.

Patty and Babette seemed to notice what Lorelai was doing and they moved away from Rory, but instead they went over to Lorelai at the counter and started to tell her how much they were worried about Rory. They had been the same with Dean in the beginning, but he since became a member of Stars Hollow society. This new guy was someone they never saw before, but he drove a Porsche. That was not the car of someone from a small town who worked hard, it was the car of someone who had everything handed to him. Sixteen year olds could not afford a Porsche; they didn't want to see Rory become materialistic. Lorelai told her the gossiping women that she had everything under control and they had nothing to worry about.

Of course Lorelai had some doubts of her own.

--:

Janlen didn't see Tristan until Sunday morning when his grandson walked down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"I take it things went well with Ms. Gilmore yesterday?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! I thought she was going to turn me away again instead we actually talked and I think things are going well."

Tristan shared breakfast with his grandfather; during breakfast Janlen told Tristan about a girl that he liked in high school and everything he did to impress her. When Tristan started asking questions, Janlen admitted that the girl was his grandmother, Lucille, who had passed away just a couple of years prior. Growing up, Tristan had used his grandparents as proof that love existed. While his father seemed to screw a different girl all the time even though he was married, Janlen and Lucille always seemed very faithful and in love. It was possible that he was being naïve, but hearing the way his grandfather spoke of his high school sweetheart turned wife, Tristan believed he too could fall in love.

After breakfast, Tristan's cell phone rang and he smiled like a schoolgirl when he saw that it was Rory on the other end. She asked if they could talk, but she didn't sound too negative. "Can we talk" can mean anything to a teenager so Tristan hoped for the best since the day before went so well. Tristan asked if he should go to Stars Hollow, but Rory insisted on driving to Hartford, she said something about small towns and gossip. Tristan didn't completely understand, but the more he heard about Rory's life, the more he wanted to see what it was like when people cared about each other and not just the gossip mill.

--:

Rory woke up Sunday morning thinking a lot about what would happen the next morning in school. She knew that when Tristan kissed her last time, she freaked. There was something different about kissing Tristan in her own living room and kissing him at Chilton. People talked at Chilton and she didn't want anything to change. Dating someone like Tristan would take her from Virgin Mary to Mary Magdalene; she wasn't ready for that kind of reputation.

She called Tristan and told him that they needed to talk, but promised up and down that it was nothing bad. He made her promise that she was happy with him and that when she left Hartford that night, they would both still be happily together.

An hour later, she was on the road headed to Hartford and to the huge house where Tristan lived with his grandfather. Tristan answered the door, which Rory didn't expect since she was used to her grandparents' house where the maids always answered.

"The maids have the day off."

"Where's your grandfather?"

"He had to go to the office."

"On a Sunday?"

"The legal profession never rests. What's the matter, Mary, afraid to be alone with me?" Tristan smirked and Rory responded by blushing. Tristan thought that her blushing was the cutest thing and he then led her upstairs to his room. If they were going to have a serious talk, he wanted to make sure that he was comfortable. This girl drove him absolutely crazy in ways that he had never felt before.

"So…you said we needed to talk."

"Yeah…" Rory started, "look Tristan…I really like you and I like where this is going, but I don't know what to do in school tomorrow."

"Do you not want people to know that you're my girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that…it's just…you have a reputation."

Tristan winced, he knew that it was going to come back to get him. He had never felt about a girl the way he did about Rory. She wasn't like Summer who he could make out with against the lockers between classes and it was no big deal. He was going to have to take a "hands off" policy in school. The teenagers sat and talked about how they can be together without the PDA that Rory didn't want. It would take time for the kids at Chilton to get used to Rory and Tristan dating…it was going to take Rory time to get used to Rory and Tristan dating.

"You know that I want to show you off to the world."

"And to everyone else, I'll be a trophy…Chilton's famous playboy won the girl who reads during lunch."

"It's not like that."

"Maybe not to you."

After a little more arguing, Rory was able to get Tristan to agree to limited affection in school. They would walk together, he could put his hand on her back or maybe they'd hold hands and they would sit together at lunch if they wanted to. There was no kissing except maybe a peck here and there. Tristan wasn't too happy with the idea because he wanted nothing other than to hold Rory all the time, but he knew that she was different.

"You mean I can't do this," he asked as he pressed his mouth to hers and she fell back into his bed. Slowly, their mouths opened and their tongues began to dance a passionate tango. Tristan let his hands roam, but not too much because he didn't want to make Rory uncomfortable. The two were finally able to be themselves and in that moment, things were perfect.

--:

Rory got home to Stars Hollow very happy with how things went with Tristan. She was afraid that the talk would scare him away or lead them to fight again. They did tend to fight a lot and it was usually over their relationship and her fears.

"Whoa, major make out hair…have fun at Tristan's?" Lorelai greeted her.

Rory blushed and told her mother that she needed to go to bed. Monday was going to be very interesting at Chilton.

--:

Rory arrived at school to find a single red rose taped to her locker. There was a note on it, _"if I can't show you off, I want everyone else to know you're taken. -T"_ Rory smiled then looked up and saw Tristan standing next to her. They smiled at each other and Tristan had to stop himself from kissing her right there. He knew that he had to respect her wishes and take things slow; he would just have to let the thoughts of the previous afternoon linger in his mind. The two walked to class together having a casual conversation, but every word seemed to make both teenagers smile.

Rory was on her way to lunch, when she saw one of Headmaster Charleston's secretaries who said that the headmaster wanted to see her right away. She walked into his office to see Tristan already sitting there; last time this happened, the scene did not play out well…though the end result was pretty good.

"Miss Gilmore, it has come to my attention that there is romantic involvement between you and Mr. DuGrey," Headmaster Charleston started, "I think that this will have a negative impact on the tutoring relationship and I have begun to look for other candidates to help Mr. DuGrey with his academics."

"Headmaster, with all due respect," Rory responded," Tristan is doing much better and I don't think he'll need anyone new. Completely on my own, I can make sure he stays on track."

"She's right, Headmaster, as you know I've been living with my grandfather who will make sure my work gets done."

"I will give it one week, if I don't see an improvement, then I will assign another student to you. Miss Gilmore, I do want to compliment you on the progress he has already made."

Rory and Tristan left the office and Rory saw that trademark smirk and started to question Tristan's thoughts.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh Headmaster, don't give Tristan a new tutor, he doesn't need one. You just don't want me to have another girl who has to be with me all the time making sure I go to class. You want me all to yourself; I didn't know Rory Gilmore was the jealous type."

"I'm not," she responded.

"Yes you are," Tristan then started to tickle Rory and she fell into his arms as she had once before. The two looked at each other and smiled. This really was going to be the start of something great.


End file.
